Future Not Figured Out
by VampireObsessed96
Summary: What happens when Rory finds out she's pregnant. Whose the father? Will she ever figure out where she is meant to be? Will her life become complete? Will she figure out who she wants? Wll her future figure out where they are meant to be?
1. Chapter 1 Denail

I do not own Gilmore girls. I am only a fan. Gilmore girls to someone else but not me

Chapter one: Denial

Oh my gosh. How can I tell him. I cant, I know I cant, he will go crazy and kill himself, but first he would kill me. I should've been more careful, I should'nt have done it in the first place. How can I tell him I am pregnant with his child.

"Are you sure?" I ask the doctor. She had just given me the news that instead of having the flu I thought I had that I was seven weeks doctoor had black hair and tan skin, she was about the same age as me. The doctor started to chuckle...

" Pretty sure." She said smiling. I groan and lay back, then something fell down my cheek. I was crying. When you should be happy that you are going to have a baby there I was crying.

" Excuse me, but shouldnt I be happy, I cant stop the tears that are flowing down. Is there something wrong with me." And once again I heard the doctor laughing at me. She just shook her head and laughed. Laughed till her heart was filled with what she desired. She rolled on the floor laughing until she heard me coughing to get her attention.

" Sorry sweetheart, its just that I have never gotten THAT before." She emphasied that. " I believe women like to call the tears, tears of joy." The doctor laughed. Could it be tears of joy? Was I happy about this news. I already knew the answer to that,yes. Before I kept saying I wanted something to remind me of him. so yes I finally got a part of him, I will never regret this baby. I put my hand over my stomach and nodded my head. These were tears of joy, joy that I was going to have the one thing I always wanted, a baby. Sure I wanted to be married to the guy of my dreams, but that didnt matter, I was happy. " Ms... do you want to see your baby?" I was jostled out of my thinking when the doctor said this.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused. "I am not dumb, I am pretty smart, its just that this whole ordeal is messing up my mindl."

"Dont worry hun, I have seen the smartest people in the world falter and get confused when they are told this." She smiled. " You can see your baby in from this wonderful machine called a ultrasound. This machine takes a picture that is called a sonogram" I laughed. How couldnt I, This was the most amazing doctor I had ever meet in my entire being.

"I think I have heard of that picture, but I always thought it was a myth." I joke and see the doctor smile.

"I know right, I was so shocked when I first started my job to actually find that its true. Sonograms do exist!" We both tried to hold on to a straight face, but we failed miserably, and started laughing.

" Louie I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship." I shake her hand.

" My name is Marysol and yours is?" She asks and I tell her my name. She didnt tell me her last name because I could read. I read her name tag and it read 'Valesquez'. " so you ready to go see your baby?" She asks for the last time. I nod and get up from the lying position I was in and walked out the door.

As we were heading to the ultra sound clinic to get my ultrasound and get the first picture of my baby I began to think. How can I tell my friends, my soon-to-be stepdad who would pummeled the father in a heart beat. The Father, how can I tell him, he just got his life back together. The life he worked hard for after we broke up. Marysol lead me in the room and sat me down. She walked over to the counter and started talking to the person behind the glass window. After a few minutes Marysol came back and told me that they would take care of me and to come back up and show her the picture, I agreed. After she left I settled into my own personal world. I kept thinking I couldnt tell him because I didnt want to ruin him, I didnt want to drag his name in the dirt. The most important reason I was afraid to tell him because I didnt want to get hurt. I shouldnt have been thinking of him because I had a scary person to tell, my mom. I love my mom but she would be dissapointed in me and I couldnt handle that. She would freak when I told her, I should call her right now. I started to pull out my phone and started dialing, but when I heard the ringing I came to my senses. I should tell the father before I called my mom, so I quickly hung up the phone before my mom answered. I needed to find him, I would do everything to find out where he was and tell him he was going to be a father I was interrupted when the receptionist came out.

"Lorelai Gilmore." She called out.

" Please cal me Rory"


	2. Chapter 2 A baby or maybe

Sorry that I spelled Lorelai wrong in the first chapter. It is fixed in this chapter and sorry once again. I would love reveiws because this is my first story. Gilmore girls is not mine. And to that one reviewer. That was my first review and when i read it it gave me this amazing feeling. I got my confidance.

Chapter two: A Baby Or Maybe...

Rory Gilmore, daughter of Lorelai Gilmore, age 22 is in fact pregnant. This kept rolling in my mind when I got into the hallway, then when I laid back in the chair and was left alone for the ultrasound tech to come. This is what she got for becoming a journalist, she sounded like a reporter no matter what, even in her mind. While laying in the chair she drifted back to her own little world. To the time when she knew she had to go to the doctor, that lead to the visit that lead to her big important news.

*_Flashback*_

_ "Rory get you big butt out here." Abby, my roommate yelled at me. " We have a big conference in like thirty minutes. RORY!" She yelled again. I couldnt get up though, my new home was white and porcelin toilet had been giving me much comfort lately, about a week. I couldnt stop throwing up and I was sick of it. _

_ I heard footsteps approaching the bathroom and about a minute I saw pink highheels come in font of the door. I looked up into my friends face ,but what happened was that I looked up to fast and saw a red streak of my friends hair and nausea happened. It approached like a wave crashing into the land. I had to throw up and i had to do it right now. I was happy that she managed to get it into the toilet. I felt my brown hair getting pulled away from my face. After I was done I looked up slowly and tried to smile at Abby._

_ "Hi" I managed to say without having the feeling that I wanted to die. Abby's perfect face was in a frown and put her hand up to my forhead. _

_ " You have been sick for a couple of weeks now and you dont have a fever. I think you should go see the doctor. Your appendix might have bursted, or maybe something worse. Just please go for yourself and my sanity." She sighed. I looked into the mirror at the image the reflectedback. It was a girl who used to have shiny bright eyes and healthy brown hair. The image that showed back now was a girl with dirty brown hair and blue eyes that didnt know how to shine._

_ *End of Flashback*_

I had no way of making my friend happy and so that how I ended up at the doctors. An hour later I am hearing that I am pregnant. Man! This sucked. I want this baby but why did it have to happen now. I want a life. Now I got one but with different aspects that I expected.

" Hello Miss Gilmore, I am Mr. Colson, and I will be doing your ultrasound." The doc was about 50 with smile lines. He strolled over to the machine and got some gel. " Now Miss Gilmore I will be putting this gel on your stomach and it will be very cold." And without much warning he pured it on. Boy was he right it was freezing and I couldnt stop myself and shivered. " I told you" Mr. Colson shook his head and shaked with laughter.

" Hardy Har Har. You are sooooo funny Mr-" HE put a device on my stomach and I was suddenly cut off with a thumping sound eminated off the machine. I looked at the machine and felt my heart freeze. I started crying again. " That is the most beautiful sound ever." I wiped at my eyes.

" Miss Gilmore can you hold on for a sec." He said standing. Was there something wrong with the baby? Mr. Colson came back and sat down and put the machine back on my stomach but stopped at a different place. He pursed his lips and sighed happily. " Miss Gilmore?

" Yes?"

" I have some good news for you."

" And what might that be?"

" How did you feel about having a baby?"

"Amazing, why?"

" How do you feel about having two?" Two! Did he mean twins, twins!.

" Twins?" And once again my heart froze as shook his head up and down. I started to cry. One baby was hard to take care of alone but two will be hell. My best friend in my hometown just recently had twins and she complained about them all the time and she had a husband to help. How could i do it alone? Rory! Gosh you dont know you will raise your kids alone, the father might come back after he hears this news. Do I want him to come back? Of course I do but I dont want him to come back for the babies, I want him to want to come back to me.

" Here is your babies..." he pointed and i saw two tiny shapes that looked like were beautiful. My eyes were welling up. "Congratulations, Miss Gilmore." He stood and shook her hand." You will have your sonogram at the front desk." I knew now that if I looked into a mirror my eyes would be shining.

"Thank you so much ." I say shaking his hand back. I was having twins! Me! Twins! I was glowing with hapiness.

" So whose the lucky guy." I froze and looked back at Mr. Colson. The father should've been there with me but I hadnt picked up the phone. I completly forgot about him for awhile. The hapiness was washed over and what was left was sadness.

" He's not here anymore." And with that I got up, walked across the room and closed the door. I didnt notice I was crying tears of sadness until I heard Mr. Colsen come up and say 'why are you crying.' I was pathetic. " I let him go. He moved on to someplace else and to someone else."

"Whose the father?"

" He loved me, he wanted to marry me, but I said no. I said I wanted a life before I got married, but I still wanted to be with him. He didnt like that, he gave me a choice, that he would leave if I said no, and I did I said no and he left. He left me and he left his unborn child, even thought he didnt and still doesnt know im prenant. I am a horrible person. I let the one I love go, he left me." And at the last part my voice sounded like a whimper. It felt good to vent, to wallow, but I didnt think I would do it in a hospital. Mr. Colson came up and huged me.

"Whose the father, Miss. Gilmore?" He asked me once again. I replied to him but it was to low to hear so he leaned his head closer to hear.

"Logan Huntzberger." I whisper. I pulled my arms around my waist and left to get my sonogram.


	3. Chapter 3 Whose there

I do not own gilmore girls. Just a fan

Chapter three : Whose there?

After I had gotten my sonogram I went back to Dr. Valesquez room, to show her my babies. When I got there I saw Marysol standing with an anxios face.

"So whats the verdict?" She said. This was the most interesting, weirdest person in the world and that was saying something.

" Well I am definetly pregnant but not with one baby but two'" I shake my head and laugh. This was all so new to me. I still needed to call Logan but I had no clue where he was, maybe I should try his friends, his sister.

" Congratulations!" Marysol screamed at the top of her lungs. I started to chuckle just a little.

" Like you didnt know that, you probably heard about my breakdown from everyone who witnessed it." I still couldnt believe I just freaked at a hospital. Where people there might have more troubling issues than me.

" Well I wouldnt say everyone. Just a few people in the hallway and of course Mr. Colson, thats all" she said in deep thought. I shook my head, that was everyone there. " No Rory thats not everyone. Did you know this hospital has cameras. Not in th private rooms but in hallways and lobbys. So at least the camera techs havent told me yet. Doesnt mean they will." I never thought of that, cameras. Who knew! " So when are going to tell the dad?' She asked with sincerity.

" How can I tell him?"

" Hun, what are you talking about? Did this Logan love you?"

" Did he? I dont even know. I mean he said he did. He threw away his playboy life for me, but after what I did, how could I think he still loves me." I started ranting.

"Hun, you need to tell him, call him right now!" Her voice raised. Call him? Well, why didnt I think of that. I mutter a fine and dialed his number. I hear the ringing and I did something stupid, it was stupidity on a platter. I threw my phone. I heard it crash against the wall.

***Logans POV***

I heard the phone ringing in the shower. I didnt want to miss the call because it might have been a business call. So I rushed out of the shower and grabbed my phone. I didnt think I had to look at the number because I never thought she would call. That was a big mistake.

Right when I answered I heard a big crash and a rining sound as the phone hit something. And then I heard the yelling.

" Why'd you do that. Dont throw a phone. Seriously? I just got that wall repaired... Rory pick up the phone." When I heard that name I froze. My Rory? Calling? Impossible. Then I heard her voice.

" Sorry Marysol. I didnt mean to. I heard the ringing and I reacted. Like sheep are drawn to the water, or like Chandler is attracted to Monica from friends, I am drawn to my weakness, Logan." Yep that definetly was my girl. I started laughing and shoke my head. I grabbed my towel and dried my hair, still listening to their argument. I shouldnt be listening but it felt so good to hear her voice.

" First of all Chandler and Monica were meant to be together. So I resent that accusation but not fully because you and him are perfect for each other." I heard the voice from before. That must be Marysol, the name Rory said. I had never heard of her before, must be a new friend. I heard feet suffling and the phone got picked up. " Now talk to him."

"No" I heard Rory say. Why did she call in the first place. We hadnt talked since she said no to my marriage proposal. I wanted to call her and talk to her, but I kept getting scared. It was hard when you dated someone for three years , you talked to, and then one day nothing. It was hard to get used to.

" Rory get your big butt over here and talk. No! Stop... I will catch you." I heard running from the other side of the phone.

" You cant catch me." Rory taunted Marysol. There was heavy breathing and wind that sounded in the phone. I laughed and started to put clothes on.

While I was listening to this very amusing argument I heard a knock on my bedroom door. I opened it up and saw my two best friends, Finn and Colin, standing there with "drinks" in their hands. I put my finger to my lips telling them to be quiet and ushered them in. Rory, I mouthed at them, and they froze. It was like looking at a statue. They looked at each other and stood up, they walked towards me and did something that was unexpected. They tried to grab the phone from me. " No!" I say when they pull the phone out of my grasp by Finn. I tackled Finn` to the ground and grabbed my phone. I put it back up to my ear and heard a squeal from the other side.

" Gottcha."Marysol screamed. I heard giggles and I laughed out loud which made a struggling Finn struggle more.

" I wanna talk to reporter girl." Finn whined. So he wasnt trying to hang up on the conversation, he wanted to talk to her.

" Me too, Logan, you can't hog her all up. We were her friends once too." Colin said. I had never thought Colin would ever say that. Colin was that kind of person who looked and acted like he had a stick up his butt. I guess that they were taking the break up as bad as I was.

"Fine guys, let me put it on speaker." I walked over to the table that was close to my bed. I put the phone on its holder and clicked speaker.

" Marysol, don't make me talk to him." Rory said. If she didnt want to talk to me then why did she call. I looked over at my friends, and they just shrugged. They didn't understand why either. " Fine I'll do it." She picked up the phone.

" Hello, Logan? You there?" She asked. I froze, before she was adressing a friend, now she was adressing him. It was awkward, very awkward. What should I say to her? I can't talk to her. All those feelings after she told me now came back. Should I say hi? I was going to but another word came out.

"Sorry but you have missed the Master and Commander. He must've stepped out for a minute, or an hour, but if your hot, please leave your name and number, and I will definetly call you back." I knew there had to be a beep, but before someone can say the beep, that weird mechanicle girl voice came on. What should I do? Well, I really didnt have to wait for an answer because Finn came up and in a very girly voice said...

" At the tone please record your message. When you are finished recording your messages you can hang up or press one for more options." I looked up at Finn and asked a silent question. He held up his hand and shook his head. Wait he mouthed. Then Colin came up and said the beep. Suddenly a girls voice filled the room.

"Hello, Logan. I have some pretty amazing news and I need to talk to you badly. My number is still the same. Don't delete this message, and don't ignore it either. Please we need to talk." And with that she hunged up. What was so important that she couldnt tell my machine.

" Finn how did you do that voice. It was so creepy, you sounded just like her." I asked amazed. I saw Finn bow as I gave him my appreciation.

" Years of practice, bucko,Years"

" Why did you learn that?"

" Well when I answered my phone, and it was a person I didnt want to talk to, I had to because I couldn't do the voice. So I learned, and now when that happens,I can pretend to be the voicemail." And with that he smiled at me.

" Why are you even up Finn, at this ungodly hour, as you like to call it?"

" I'm drunk, so no hangover, so that makes me good to go." He smiled and I could smell the alcohol in his breath. " So Logan, what do you think the big important news is?" What was the big important news? I asked myself once again. Did she want to get back together? Doubt it.

" Truth be told, I have no clue."


	4. Chapter 4 Lets talk

Do not own the show Gilmore Girls. The beginning of this is back in Rory's point of view. I love the reviews. You guys make me feel good about my writing. You know who you are.

Chapter 4: Lets Talk

After hanging up the phone I looked at Marysol and sadly smiled. I knew he wouldnt call me back, and that just killed me. The smile she had been showing off suddenly fell. She came up to me and gave me a hug. "I tried to get a hold of him, I swear I did." I said into her shoulder.

" Hunny, I just know you guys are meant together. You left him a message, he might answer back." She said petting my hair.

"No! He won't, he is not the guy that calls back. He's the guy that will answer hot women calls but not his ex girlfriend." I said and started crying. I wouldnt have a husband and kids, I would have kids but no husband. The future I wanted was disapering right in front of my eyes. No guy to come over and kiss me or someone who will play with his kids. I would be a single mom, just like my mom. I'm not sixteen and pregnant like her but still, I will be pregnant with no husband.

" Dont stop fighting, girl. I can see you caving in, but fight on. He didnt answer but if he was a player he must've had player friends. He isn't a loner right? Because I swear I read an article mentioning his two very good friends."

" Finn and Colin! I totally forgot about them. Your right, Marysol, he has friends. I will keep calling until I have the chance to tell Logan." I give her a hug. " Do you mind if I call because your a doctor, you have appointments." Hoping she would say no. Even though I met Marysol just this morning, I could feel that we were going to be best friends. I had Lane, I knew I did, but she was always busy with the twins. Lane and I just drifted apart recently. Marysol was an amazing person and cool.

" Hun, I got off of work at 2." I looked at the clock and saw that it was four o' was what I wanted to hear. I nodded and started dialing.

*Colins POV*

Suddenly the room was filled with the lyrics to ' She Blinded Me with Science' by Thomas Dolby. I looked at my cell phone and my heart started beating like a rabbit thumping, fast and hard, when I saw who the caller was. Rory was calling me, me! I pressed the ignore button and started talking to Logan, when my phone started going off. Damn! She wouldnt give up, I stood up. " Logan, I will be right back." I walked into the hallway and clicked that green button to answer the phone call. " Hello?"

" I knew you were there. You were ignoring me. It's Rory but you already knew that. Have you seen Logan? I have been trying to reach him. I have news for him." Once again there was that word, news. What was she wanting to tell him. I was about to ask her..." Dont ask what it is. It's Logans right to know first." Why! I needed to know this stuff. I was the sensible one in the group. I could assess the situatution, figure a plan out, help her, but she wouldnt tell me, she didnt want my help. I thought she was my friend, and friends tell friends secrets.

" I wasnt going to." I stick my tongue at her, even though she couldnt see me." I was going to say he isn't here. I wouldn't tell you if he was here anyways, Rory. It's not your business, you lost the right to know when you broke his heart."

" I know, Colin. I feel so horrible at what I did, and I would marry him in a second if I had the chance, but I dont. I really need to talk to him." She said ,on what sounded like she was on the brink of tears. Why was she crying? " I miss him Colin. Can I please talk to him?" I sighed. This girl would be the death of Logan, but he would die happy. I still dont know why I said what I said, but I did.

"Logan does not want to talk to you. He's not here, like I said, Rory."

" Fine I will just call Finn, bye Colin" and with that she hung up. Fine go ahead, I thought, we will do so much better without you. Man! That girl knew how to piss a guy off. But let her try, but she will never talk to Logan. I never knew you could rant in your own head, but apparantly I could.I knew I was being rude but that girl broke my best friend's heart. I was just being a best friend, but I knew that was no excuse. I could tell that Rory was desperate, and misearable, I should have given the phone to Logan. I was to caught up in my head that what she told me didn't register, but know it did.

" Finn!" I screamed and ran, I suddenly heard Finn's ring tone going off. Rushing into the apartment, shouting, scaring Logan, who was sitting on the couch. I knew Logan was going to follow me, but right now I didn't care. Suddenly I heard 'Little Red Corvet' by Prince echoing from the ringing in my ears. " Finn! Don't!" Suddenly silence came over the apartment, the music had stopped.


	5. Chapter 5 Little help

I dont own Gilmore Girls. Once again it starts out in Rory's point of veiw but ends in someone elses. Thanks for the reviews.

Chapter 5: Little help

I can't believe Colin treated me like that, we used to be friends, I dont know what changed that. I sighed and looked at Marysol. "No luck with Colin." I turned around and started dialing. " He had the audacity to ignore me, then he yelled. Lets hope Finn will be a better help." Marysol nodded her head.

" How dare that guy treat you like that, Rory. Do you want me to beat him up cause I can. I mean all you are trying to do is tell your ex that your pregnant. Your trying to tell the father of your unborn children that you want him in their life. How selfish is this guy, how terrible is this guy for treating you like this." Marysol started pacingback and forth. By that time I had stopped dialing and turned to look at her " You can bet that Logan will want his kids, but when you try to tell him, his friend treats you like dirt. Seriosly I will go to his house and beat him up." I could tell Marysol was fuming with anger. I laughed, I couldnt help it, and because of that I got an evil look from Marysol.

" Marysol, one day I would love to see you beat up Colin, and I love how your like a mother duck protecting her ducklings, but if I want to reconcile with my ex to get him into the lifes of his kids, it wouldn't help anyone with you killing his bestfriend."

" You dont know, it actually might help." She huffed. I started to laugh at her face. Gosh, she was protective, like a sister.

"Breath Marysol." I said showing her 'how to do it.

" Your right, Rory, I just hate seeing my friends treated like that." I shook my head knowingly.

"That was exactly how I met Logan. I was getting lunch with my friend Marty, a curly brown head kid. I actually met Marty my freshman year at college, he was the naked man in my hallway." I heard Marysol laugh." So it was my sophmore year and me and Marty were getting coffee. Coffee! How will I ever life without my coffee." Marysol tilted her head with a questioning look in her eyes. " Sorry." I mumbeled." So anyways, we were getting coffee,and this brown haired guy bumped into Mary. It was Colin. He was being a know-it-all like always, and treating Marty like he was worthless. Then I saw Logan, he was a blonde hair brown eyed man, he was hot! He had a very big breast blonde bimbo hanging on his arm. Logan told Marty that he made a kickass margarita. Well they ended up walking away after that, but i saw him a couple days later and I got furious at him. Kept saying that he treated Marty like a servant. I was protecting my firend. He left me breathless and weak when he walked up the stairs. The last thing he told me was to call him Master and Commander." I laughed shaking my head. That was one of the great moments I had with Logan." So thats how I met him, by protecting a friend."

" Wow."

"Thats all you can say?"

"What do you want me to say?"

"I dont know." I said with exasperation. " I need to call Finn."

" Good. This matter will be resolved latter." I turned around and hit the call button. Hoping Finn would answer.

*Colin's POV*

I swear to God if Finn picks up that phone, I'll kill him. I was almost to Finn's room, the music had been off for at least ten seconds. I hoped that Finn had pressed the ignore button, then turn off his phone. Thats all that anyone could hope. His door came into view and I started running faster, as fast as I could go. I had my hand extended in front of me to be ready to twist the doorknob. I was ready, I ran at the door at the speed of sound, my hand reached the doorknob and I twist it. You see I have very long arms, so it to takes my body to catch up with my outstretched hand. The thing is though, it doesnt take that long, I had no time to stop my body when I found out that the door was locked.

*Finn's POV*

My phone was ringing off the hoof. I listened to the song I had as my ring tone and smiled. If you listened to the words to the song, you'd understand the smile that overcame my face. This song was capital d-i-r-t-y.

"And honey, I say little red corvette. Baby, your much to fast." I sang to myself. "Hello Finn talking, if your a girl you can call me Master and Commander."

" Finny, I always thought Logan was Master and Commander." The girl giggled at me.

" Well to you he was the Master and Commander, Reporter Girl!" I shout in the phone. "If you were here, I would've jumped into your arms. I missed you girl."

"Oh Finny I miss you too. I didnt talk to you because I didnt want you to choose between Logan and I." She laughed. It was good to hear Rory's voice again. She was like my little sister, and it was hard not seeing her. "Love how you-" I was cut short when there was a big bang at my door. "Love hold on." I say and dropped my phone on the bed to open my door.

I saw something unexpected at the foot of my door, a wonderful creature that was one of my best friends lying on the ground, rubbing his head. He looked like an animal, sitting there rubbing his head. "Uh mate what happened?"

"Finn why the heck is the door locked?" He muttered.

" Well you see, I dont like people storming in my room when I have a hangover."

" But you don't have a hangover." He stated.

" Thats true, Colin, I had no reason to lock the door." I looked at him. He got up angry and stayed that way. Colin always seemed he had something stuck up somewhere unpleasant. He turned and looked at me and gaveme the evil eye.

" Than why was it!" He spat at me.

" Habit?" I asked, smiling. " Mate why did you hit my door at a running speed."

" Yeah colin why?" I looked at Logan, who just walked into the room. I saw Logan giving Colin an evil look.

"Mate's, buddies, whats with all the glares."

"Someone called me and she got mad. She hung up saying she would call Finn. I was trying to save him from an uncomfortable conversation." Colin said while shrugging his shoulders. Like he had no care in the world. Who the heck was Colin talking bout. "Did you answer your phone?" He said looking at me with a look, a look that said you better not have.

"Uh no?" I lied. I had a feeling that this was about Rory, and I didnt want a fight. Colin nodded his head and walked out the room. I looked at Logan who looked at Colin's retreating back. Oh well. I went back to my room and picked up m phone. "Rory?

"Yes Finny?"

" Colin hit my door."

" He what. I knew I shouldnt have said that I was going to call you." She laughed. " But I couldnt help it. Finny I called for a reason."

"What! You didnt call to catch up with me. Love I am totally offended." I joke with her.

"Finn I would love to catch up with you but right now I need to talk to Logan."

"Yah sure Rory let me go get him." I walk out the door, phone in my hand, heading towards Logan. "Hey Logan I have-" I see Logan putting his coat on.

" Finn, I am going to Amanda's house tonight, dont wait up." And with that he opened the door and left me alone with the phone in my hand. Ii opened the door and saw the top of Logan's blonde head. I came back into the room. How was I going to tell Rory.

" Finn! Finn, you there?"

" Hi love, do I know you?"

" Haha Finny, your so funny. So I heard everything."

"I thought you might've heard some of it." I smiled and looked down. I knew the question was coming and I really didnt want to answer.

"So Finny, whose Amanda?" And there it was. In the open, in the buff you would say. It was raw and wearing nothing. "You going to answer."

"I know you know that he has moved on with his life."

"Yes Finn I read about it." Of course she had, she was Logan's Ace, meaning acereporter. She knew everything that happened in the world.

"I don't know how to say it, Rory."

" That bad Finn, you never use my real name." Rory said . I knew she knew something was wrong. I cant tell her, it would kill her. "Finn, tell me." I took a big breath and said everything in a rush. "Finn, I didn't catch that, could you repeat yourself a little slower this time.

"Rory, Amanda is Logan's girlfriend."


	6. Chapter 6: How to be a zombie

Do not own Gilmore Girls. Thanks for the reviews!

Chapter six: How to be a zombie

*Marysol's POV*

"What?" I heard Rory ask. Her face, that had been glowing since talking to Finn, had a very noticeable frown on her face. She was listening very carefully."No! Finn please tell me it isnt so. Please!" And thats when she broke. I saw it happen, I looked at my friends face. It was pale, frigid. I lost her then, i saw it happen, she rolled forward, not crying but shaking back and forth. "No, no,no,no. No!" She repeated oover and over again. I saw the phone clutched in her hand, like she was holding on for dear life. I heard a voice coming over the phone.

"Hello? Rory, you me! Rory!"Said Finn. I walked over to her. When I saw her face, I froze. Her face was pale, but I already knew that, it was the eyes. They say the eyes are like mirror's to the soul. I looked into her soul and saw nothing. Her eyes that were usually blue, looked like black. It had no color, and that was what worried me.

"Rory?" I asked her. It looked like the room had gotten darker, and I was in a scary movie. A scary movie when you find a friend, but the room was dark, and your friend was lying on the floor. You were the idiot that would go and see if she was ok. Well you get there and you find out that its a zombie! Then you get eaten, not the best way to end my life. "Rory please tell me your not a zombie." I joked with her. I really started to worry because Rory did not laugh at my joke.

" Gosh dang it, someone talk to me!" I looked at the cell phone in her hands. That Finn guy was starting to freak out. I pulled the phone out of her tight grip, and her hand stayed in the shape she held her cell phone. Then all of a suddenthe thought hit me.

"That can't be good for the babies." I said shaking my head, and put the phone to my ears. "Uh hello?" I asked. I had no idea what to say.

"Hello, and who might you be?" A hot sounded Australian voice answered. This is Finn? I did not expect that.

"Marysol."

"Hello love, it is very nice to meet you. Do you by chance have red hair?" What a weird question. I looked at the cell phone having the feeling this man was a little crazy.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I am a brunette, not a red head."

"Boo you, would you dye your hair for me?"

"I don't know you." I smiled. Sure this guy was weird but he was forward and sounded very hot. "Maybe if I knew you, I could wear a wig for you." I state even though I am not sure if I would, but someone had to flirt with this guy.

"Oh thank you love, I will hold you to that. Now can I ask you a question?" He asked.

"Sure!"

"Why do you have Reporter Girl's phone?"

"Whose Reporter Girl?" Was Rory using someone else's phone. Did she steal it? Naw! That wasn't Rory, Rory was a good girl. The man chuckled.

"Rory, I can't call her Ace, now can I? Ace must be another nickname.

"Why can't you call her Ace?"

"Logan forbide me to call her that." He said it like it was the normal thing in the world. Logan was her ex. Aw, Logan had a pet name for Rory. "So you going to answer me?"

"Oh sorry, she is in this state of shock, I believe. Lying on the floor shaking but not crying. What did you tell him mr.-"

"Finn please.'

"Alright, Finn. What did you tell Rory." I didn't know what I wanted to hear but I was shocked with what I actually heard.

*Finn's POV*

"I told her that Logan has a girlfriend, and she screamed what at me. I told her that after a two weeks of Logan being a , he walked out and came home with a girl, Amanda. Amanda is Rory's opposite and thats why Logan is dating her. Thats when it went silent except the begging and the no's. Marysol, I know Logan doesn't love Amanda, he doesn't even like her. He is just doing it to get over Rory. I hate that, I miss my Reporter Girl, she is a good friend." I said, trying to convince this weird girl that I was a friend, not an enemy. I never thought Logan would start dating that fast, but he did. Amanda was a gold digger and would steal all of Logan's money. She didn't care that he was in love with another woman, that woman being Rory.

"What! How dare he? He is meant to be with Rory, its their destiny. How could he do that?" Marysol sighed. I like her sigh, it was sexy and attractive. Finn, no! She is not a red head. You have always wanted a red head, not a brunette. "Did he do it to try and get over Rory faster?" I nod my head. What was I thinking she cant see me.

"Yes, I believe so." I remembered the first night I saw him dressed was thr first I had seen in a long time. It had been two weeks since Rory said no. Since that day I hadn't seen him dressed. He ate ice cream, watched t.v., and never got out of his sweats. Then one day I saw him in a button down shirt and nice pants. His hair was styled back to his messy hair, and announced that he was going to the bar. I thought he was still to early to be over Rory, but I let him go. Maybe if I hadn't let him go, Rory would be happy, but I let him go. He came back an hour later with Amanda on his arm. He said this is my girlfriend, treat her nice. I looked at him like he was crazy. I knew he knew that he wasnt over Rory, so he ignored my protest and started dating Amanda. I saw the spark in his eyes when he was over hearing the conversation, I hadn't seen that for five weeks. I knew Amanda was wrong for him, and I was going to tell Rory that but Colin stopped me. I was about to call her on my cell phone and Colin came in and told me to stop. When I saw that she was calling me I had to answer.

"Finn, you there?" Marysol asked

"Yes, Finn is fine." I was to busy thinking I didn't know she was talking to me. I made myself promise I would never not listen to Marysol. She was too fascinating " Marysol how do you know Rory?"

"Oh thats easy, I meet her this morning." She sai. This morning? So they weren't long time pals? Why did they seem really close already.

"And how did you meet her this morning?"

"Sorry Finn, I should fully introduce myself. I am Marysol Valesquez, I am Rory's doctor." Thats how she ended it. Wait did she say doctor. Was that Rory's news? Was she dying, was she in a crash, I have to go see her.

"Which hospital?" Marysol told me and I left, actually ran to the hospital. I got into the hospital and asked a nurse where Rory Gilmore was. Room 217, she was in room 217. God, I hope she's okay. I knock on the door and wait for an answer. After I got the green light, I walked in. There she was, Rory Gilmore, a good friend of mine, was lying in the hospital.

"Rory?" I looked at her and her face was empty. She was lying there looking into space. She didn't respond to my question. Something was really wroong with her. There is only one person I could think of that could get her out of this. "Rory everything will be okay." I say as I pull my cellphone out, dialing the number I knew because Logan told me. I heard the ringing and then the click signaling that the person answered.

"Hello?"


	7. Chapter 7: Waking up

I do not own Gilmore Girls. Thanks for the reviews.Chapter 7:Waking up

*Finn's POV*

"Hello?" Lorelai Gilmore answered the phone. This woman was Rory's mother, I was always told that the older Gilmore could always fix Reporter Girl.

"Miss Gilmore, my name is Finn. I-"

"Finn, the hot australian who follows red heads around?" I laughed. That was the best way to describe me.

"Yes Miss Gilmore, thats me, but I really need to-"

"Call me Lorelai."

"Lorelai, I am calling to tell you about Rory." I tried to tell her, but I couldnt get her to stop talking.

"Rory she has been doing good since Logan. Real happy." I doubt that Miss Gilmore, she looked pretty misearable to me, lying in that hospital bed. Rory still hadn't moved from that position. I sighed, I knew I had to tell Miss Gilmore. "Finn why are you calling me. I will not help you."

"Help me with what?"

"I will not help you get Logan and Rory back together. They are not meant to be together!" The older Gilmore yelled. What is she talking about, of course they ae meant to be together. Why can't no one see that. Are they blind? Am I, Finn the drunk, the only one seeing clearly? Those idiots!

"Lorelai, I would never ask you to help me. I have heard stories that you completly hate Logan, and would do anything to keep them seperate. That is not the reason I am calling you. I am calling you because Rory."

"How dare you treat me like that,Finn! I am a good mother and I treat Rory with the utmost respect. I care about her sanity."

"You care about her sanity? If you gave a damn about her sanity, you would be letting me talk!" I yelled. No one told me she would be this difficult! That odiuos woman.

"Talk. Then I can chew you out."

"Well thank you for the permission to talk because I was going to anyways. So Rory is in the hospital, bye!" I hung up on her before she could ask any questions. That woman was horrible, at least horrible to me. I know she treated me like that because I am one of Logan's best friends. I probably should call Lorelai and tell her what hospital it is, but I was so mad, fuming actually.

"Love please look at me!" I yelled at Rory. I couldn't stand here and watch her in that state. She looked horrible and soulless. Not the Reporter Girl I loved and protected like a little sister, this was Lorelai Gilmore, soulless. I moved towards the hospital bed, fell down on my knees and held her hand. "Please move, talk to me."

"Are you Logan?" I turned around and looked at the new visitor. I couldn't see who it was, but it was definetly a girl. The woman came out and caught my breath. She wasn't a red head, and that dissappointed me, but she was still beautiful. Tall, hispanic,and brunette,her long hair in a braid, wearing jeans and a black t-shirt. Her eyes were brown but they sparked. I bet that she wore her heart on her shoulder,and that fascinated me.

"No, not Logan, Finn." I dont know why I had to make that distinction, but I did. She looked surprised to see me him." Love don't seem so shocked. Why don't you come here so we can fully introduce ourselves."

"Oh sorry, I didn't expect you to look like that, also wasn't expecting you to be here." She walked forward, she had a confident stride. "I'm Marysol Valesquez, the doctor."

"Oh, your the doctor. Your not dressed like one." I looked her over. This was the girl over the phone when Rory called Logan. She was also there when Rory fell into this state of zombieness.

"Yep thats me, and the reason I dont look like a doctor is because I'm off duty." She answered. She had her hand outstretched for a shake. I got up from my knees and shook her hand. "So Finn, whats your last name? I know your first name but you didn't say your full name." I laughed. I told her my name and thats were the conversation ended. Its awkward, so awkward." This is awkward isn't it?" When she said that she turned to look at Rory.

"That was what I was just thinking." I said. She turned around and looked at me. Her eyes captivated me and I stood there looking like an idiot.

"So Finn, what are you doing here?" She told me where the hospital was, but she was shocked that I was here. I was confused and told her what I thought. "Well I thought you wanted to know for Logan." She looked down.

"Oh, Logan, I should have told him."

"You didn't tell him! How, why? I had hoped you were going to tell him, he would come down here, and Rory would tell him." Marysol started to pace back and forth, ranting. She reminded me of Rory, but fiesty and hot. I put my hands on her shoulder to stop her.

"Love you have got to calm down. I can call Logan." I said holding her down. She started to shake her head violently, so violently that I had to let her go. She started to pace again.

"She has to come out of this, and the only way is Logan. He needs to be here, give me your phone, i'll call him." She ran towards me, tackled me to the wall, and started to look through my pockets. She was getting real rough when she couldn't find it, so she went to my back pockets.

"Love, as much as I love having you touching my butt, you wont find a phone there." She stopped moving her hand. I turned around and looked at her face, I saw the cutest blush coming up her face. She let me go and stepped back. I put my hand in front of my shirt and found the secret pocket. I pulled out my phone and handed it to her. She tried to grab it, but her hands were shaking and she dropped the phone.

"Sorry." She mumbled. I laughed and bent down to grab the phone,and I hand it back to her.

"Don't drop it." I say and she laugh's.

"I'll try." I laughed even harder. Both of us were laughing so hard,we fell and when we tried to get up, we got up perfectly. When Marysol tried to walk that problems occured. Her legs were like jello and when she moved, she fell. Luckily, I was there to catch her.

"Isn't it a little too soon to be falling for me." That earned me a slap on the shoulder as I stood her up on her legs. "At least I know how to sweep a girl of her feet."

"I am getting clastrophobic."

"Are you okay, do you need to go outside?"

"No, just get your big ego out of here and I will be ok." She laughed, and I joined in with her, her laugh was addicting. Was I, Finn, getting addicted to anything other than red heads and alcohol. Doubt it, but this girl was fascinating.

We heard a groan come out of Rory. We looked at her, worry over powering the room. If you had stepped in the room a couple of seconds before it was filled with joy now it was filled with miserary. Rory was moving and waking up from the trance she was in.

"Reporter Girl! Your up." I yelled. Rory looked up and smiled. I ran over to her and hugged her, I looked at Marysol and smiled. "Love, you can't do that anymore. Think about your health." And she did because her face dropped. She looked at Marysol and frowned even more.

"Marysol! Are they okay? Tell me their ok, please." She started crying. Who was they? What did they have to do with Rory's health.

"They are fine, but if you keep stressing yourself out you'll miscarry." Miscarry? Isn't that when you lose a baby. A baby? That can be life changing, it could be big, important news.

"Your pregnant!" I yelled as what Marysol said clicked in my brain. Big news, definetly Logan needed to know this. Thats the reason for the call out of the blue, the persistence when Colin wouldnt answer. Trying to get a hold of Logan. I looked at Rory and she stayed quiet. "Marysol, is Rory pregnant?" Marysol looked at Rory, who shook her head.

"Yes."Marysol said, I smiled. I looked at Rory and gave her a hug.

"Congrats." I said. Rory smiled and tears started running down her cheek. She wiped her hand across her face. "Tears of joy?"

"Yes! I want them so much."

"Them, Love?"

"Finn, I'm having twins." She looked at me to see if I would suddenly change my opinion, I only smiled. I squeezed her hand.

"Double, there is more love then, Mate." I hugged her. "So, thats the big news, huh?"

"Yes, I am so scared to tell Logan, and I can't get ahold of him."

"So Logan is the father." That ended up with a smack on my arm."What is it with you girls always hitting me!"

"Marysol you hit Finn?" Rory looked at Marysol. Marysol came up to her bed with a big goofy smile on her face.

"Yeah. He has a big ego." Rory laughed at that.

"Not as big as Logan's" Rory and I said at the same time. We all laughed together, having a fun time.

"So pregnant."

"Yah."

"How long have you known."

"I came in today for the flu. Marysol, the doctor, told me that I was pregnant. I went to get an ultrasound, and found out I was not only pregnant with one baby but two!" Her face showed how surprised she was to be pregnant. I squeezed her hand, happy for her and Logan. This was the perfect way to get them back together.

"What!" Someone screamed. In the doorway, there was someone. Someone who was very upset to hear that Rory was pregnant. The person came in and I heared Rory gasp from recognition.


	8. Chapter 8: The secrets out, kind of

I do not own Gilmore Girls. Thanks for the reviews, I loved them

Chapter 8:The Secrets Out Kind of

*Finn's POV*

"Mom." Rory sighed. The women standing in front of the door was an older version of Reporter Girl. She nodded a hello. "What are you doing here?"

"Your friend Finn called and told me you were in the hospital. Then he rudely hung up without telling me where the hospital was. I remembered that you told me you were going to get a cold looked at. You told me the name this morning,so I figured that you were at this hospital." The older gilmore said. She had a frown on her face, looking at Rory. How did she get here so fast, I only called her about twenty minutes ago.

"You heard." Rory said, not asked, because she already knew that Lorelai knew.

"That your pregnant? Yes, yes I did, and with twins to boot." Lorelai said. She looked around the room and took off the coat she had been wearing. No one had said something for quite awhile. Marysol looked at Finn, Rory, then Lorelai. She got up and walked towards Lorelai.

"Hello, Miss Gilmore,I am Marysol Valesquez, nice to meet you." Marysol tried to shake her hand. Tried, but was pushed down by the one and only, Lorelai Gilmore. How dare she treat Marysol like that, she was a good person, and cared about her daughter. Lorelai walked up to the bed and looked at Rory.

"How far along?"

"Seven weeks." Lorelai nodded, then turned away.

"Your not my daughter. Scratch that, you are my daughter. " She said and stormed out the door.

*Rory's POV*

My mom left me. She said I wasn't her daughter. How dare she say that? Who cares, I don't need a mother, my kids don't need a grandmother. What am I talking about, my mother had given me life. She loved me no matter what and me getting pregnant destroyed that love. I knew that I was crying but I didn't care. I had been abandoned by my mother, when I needed her the most.

I saw Finn run out the door to go after my mother but it didn't register in my mind. Marysol had gotten up and was standing before me.

"Scoot." I scooted to the otherside of the bed to let Marysol sit down. When she did she put her arms around me. Thats when the gates of emotion opened up and I cried my eye's out on Marysol's shoulder. How? Why? What did I do to deserve this. I'm pregnant and young, but it is apart of me. I wouldn't change that, I wouldnt wish that I had never gotten pregnant. I love the things that were growing inside of me, I would never give up on them, never leave them. If I had to choose between my kids or my mother, I would choose my kids. I knew now what I had to do, to give them a better life. Where they would never be looked at like monsters who ruined my life.

*Marysol's POV*

Rory had been asleep for an hour, and Finn hadn't come back, and I was starting to get worried. I turned the tv and started to flip through the channels. I had decided to watch a movie when Finn came back in out of breath. He collapsed at the door.

"Damn, can she walk fast." I got off the bed and sat down next to him. I put him in a hug and he stayed there for a couple of minutes, soothing him. He pulled out of my embrace and looked at me, his eyes red and puffy. "I did catch her though."

"And how did that go?" I held my breath, waiting for his answer.

"Not good. The only reason I called her was because Logan would always say that she could fix Rory. I swear that was the only reason. I didn't know Rory was pregnant, but when I found out I was happy. I knew she needed to know that everything was ok."

"Sweetie, you didn't know she would react that way. I didn't know it either."

"What?"

"I called her this morning. She didn't say I did that but I did. Rory was in that funk and I was worried, after I hung up with you I called her. I knew to call her because it was under in case of emergency." I admitted.

"Tell me more, Marysol." And I did. I told him about how she was already coming. Thats how she got there so fast because she was already coming when Finn called her. I told him how I was worried and thought that a person under ice(In case of emergeny) meant something to her. I told him I didnt know that she would freak, how I thought she would help. Finn wasn't the one who got Lorelai, I was, he wasn't to blame himself for Rory's treatment. I was!

At the end of the conversation I was the one being comforted. I cried on his shoulder, while he patted my head, telling me sweet things. Sweet things like no it wasn't,its ok, we will get through this. We! Since when was there a we, I had just meet this guy. This amazing guy who cared about his friends, a guy who would make me laugh within minutes of meeting each other. The guy who would comfort a total stranger, a guy named Finn.

"I ruined your shirt. Let me pay you back!" I said an hour later. I got better thirty minutes before, and said sorry ten minutes later. And since then was trying to convince him to let me buy him a new shirt because my mascara rubbed off on his shirt. That was where we were now, arguing.

"No, I'm rich. I can afford a new shirt. I was happy to comfort you." Finn said.

"Please, now how much was this shirt." I said pulling my money out. I pulled out a fifty and tried to to hand it to him. Finn on the other hand would not accept money. He ran out of my way and I almost hit the wall. "Finn!" I growled.

"Oh, please do that more often, its sexy." He said. I ran after him but he was too evasive. So I ran faster and finally caught him.

"Gottcha!" I say as I tackled him to the ground, and put the money in his front shirt. We laughed but we didn't get up. We stayed that way until the laughter died and we were there looking into each others eyes. He had the most beautiful eye's I had ever seen. When I first saw him I thought he was Logan. The way Rory described Logan was that he was the hottest man on earth, and when I saw Finn, he was described as the three h's, handsome, hunky, and hot! I rolled off of him and tucked a stray hair behind my ear, blushing. He got the money out of his pocket and handed it back. I shook my head, trying to push his hand back.

"No, I will not take money from you." He said.

"Finn, there is a gift shop in the lobby. Let me buy you a shirt." I pulled at him and walked out of Rory's room. I got a hold of Finn's hand and didn't let go, and he didn't pull back. The gift shop was small and dinky, but it had some amazing stuff in there. I pulled him in there and headed to the clothes rack. I was looking at a very good blue button down shirt that would look very good on Finn. I was having him model the shirt. When I asked him to do this, he took his shirt off, and I got a good view of his muscles.

"No,Marysol!" He said in a angry mockingtone. I just laughed and made him turn around in circles. "Marysol, I feel stupid."

"If I put something ridiculous on will it make you happy?" I said looking around. I settled with big goofy clown sunglasses, the ones that cover half your face. "Better?"

"Oh Marysol, you look so."

"So what Finny?" I look at him."Finn are you okay?" I ask because the Finn I knew disapeared and in its place was a Finn that was empty. I touched his arm, but he just shrugged me off. Something definetly was wrong, since Finn was giving me the cold shoulder. I turned in the direction Finn was looking at, and saw a messy blonde hair guy walking are way. When he finally got there he stopped.

"Finny!" The blonde haired man said, trying to give him a hug.

"Logan." He hugged back. "Logan, this is Marysol." This was Logan. He was hot but not as hot as Finn. He was Rory's man anyways. I smiled and tried to shake his hand but all he did was over look me.

"She's not a red head, Finn. So nothing serious? Just a one night stand?" What does my hair color have to do with Finn's relationships. This guy was rude to me, and I wasn't the only one who noticed it. Because Finn suddenly tackled Logan.

"You take that back!" Finn yelled. I saw Finn raising his hand, that was clenched in a fist, then lowering it down, very fast, heading towards his face.


	9. Chapter 9: Fighting

I do not own Gilmore Girls. Thanks for the reviews.

Chapter 9: Fighting

*Logan POV*

I knew that I was in trouble right after the words one night stand came out of my mouth. I saw his face distort, and I saw him leap at me. I was in shock as I saw the clenched fist coming my way. I was in pain as his fist collided with my eye, and a second punch that followed.

"Finn! Stop it, please?" I heard in the distance. That was coming from the women Finn was hanging out with, Marysol. I was shocked to see Finn hanging out in a hospital, even more that he was spending his time with a tall brunette, and not a red head. They looked like they were having fun, and I wanted to meet the girl who would actually like Finn. I came up to be nice, but the way Finn froze, meant that he didn't want me to know he was here with a brunette. I was just teasing him. I didn't mean to insult the women, I swear I didn't. But I did, and Finn freaked.

I started to struggle under Finn, and I got a few punch's in. Finn got more in security showed up and pulled us apart. I knew I was going to have a blackeye, and a few bruises.

"Logan, take it back." Finn said struggling against the guy holding him. I saw Marysol go up to him and touch his arm. I was amazed at the sight of Finn calming down. He cared about this girl even though he wasn't ready to admit it.

"Finn it's alright. I am okay." She pulled Finn behind her. She looked at me, then told the security guard off of me. "Logan, I have heard so much about you." She smiled at me. I had just insulted this girl but she was being nice to me.

"Logan answer her." Finn growled. Marysol turned around to Finn and shook her head. That got Finn to shut up, and I was thankful.

"Marysol, I can truly say I have never heard about you." She smiled when I said this. Why would she smile, I was once again insulting her.

"Well Logan, I'm not surprised. I have only meet Finn this afternoon." Oh so she was a one night stand. "I am a doctor here, and Finn came in." Finn was in the hospital?

"Finny are you okay?" I looked at Finn who was giving Marysol a look of betrayl. Finn looked up at me and gave me a smile smile.

"I'm fine, Finny's fine. Logan what are you doing here?"

"Honor and Josh were in an accident." That was true. I was making out with Amanda when I got the call. I was just going to go by myself but Amanda wanted to meet my family.

" Is Amanda here?" Finn asked. Marysol whippedher head back and give an evil look at Finn, who nodded. Marysol looked at me with an evil glint in her eye's. I nodded my head to the question, yes she was here. My dad had meet her and fell in love with her, my mother did the same. Amanda was the kind of person who my parents thought was perfect for me. I missed Rory, the girl my parents hated me, and the girl I loved.

"Finn, if your ok, then why are you here?" I interrupted Finn looking at the top of Marysol's head. Finn's arm was around her waist,and she seemed very comfortable. Finn looked up with a very angry face.

"I am also visiting someone."

"Your girlfriend?"

*Marsol's POV*

I anticipated the answer to this question. I knew we weren't dating but I liked him, and the pose we were in was very romantic. I looked at Finn,waiting for his answer. He sqeezed my waist and pulled me closer.

"No Logan, Marysol isn't my girlfriend." Finn said. My heart dropped, he sounded so distant, like he didnt even like me. Maybe he didn't, I was falling for a guy who didn't even like me. I felt like a fool, and probably looked like one too. I pulled myself out of his arms. I wrapped my own arm around me and stood there like the idiot I felt like.

*Finn's POV*

I shivered from the loss of contact from Marysol. I didn't know what to say when Logan asked that question. If I said she was my girlfriend, I might have freaked Marysol out, if I said no, marysol might have her feelings hurt. It was the later I went with, and Marysol was definetly hurt. I looked at Logan trying not to look uncomfortable.

"Then why are you here Finn?" Logan asked again. What do I say, do I tell him I am visiting Rory. Thats the only option

"I am visiting someone." I tried to be evasive, but Logan was my best friend, and I was his. Logan's face turned from empty to concern. He came over and gave me a hug.

"Who?" Dammit, why did friends have to be there for you. I can't lie to him, I cant lie to anyone. I looked over at marysol and saw she was shaking her head.

"No." She mouthed. She could tell I was breaking. I was about to snap.

"Rory!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, making Logan step back.

"Rory's in the hospital?" Logan's face was of concern. I nod my head and saw Marysol shaking her's. She looked at me and I shrugged. What else was I supposed to do? I look back at Logan, but he was already gone. I look at Marysol and started to run. I saw Logan running towards the nurse station, he ran up to the desk, out of breath. I heard Marysol come up behind me.

"Lorelai Gilmore?" The nurse looked at him confused. "Where Is Lorelai Gilmore, what room?" He asked, his anger evident.

"Room 217." And with that he was off running again. I followed him to the room and saw him standing in the doorway. His breath's were coming and going, in pants. I knew he had seen her, in the hospital gown, Rory curled around in a ball, and he IV in her arm. Her hair was in a braid, but a few strands of hair was pulled out. Her hair wasn't shiny and her closed eyes had dark circles. She looked very sick, and in bad condition. Marysol came up behind but didn't touch me. We both watched as Logan walked into her room slowly, but surely. He turned around and anyone could see the tears flowing down his face, then closed the door behind him.


	10. Chapter 10: Gone!

Gilmore Girls is not mine. Thanks for the reviews.

Chapter 10: Gone!

*Rory's POV*

The dream I had was the weirdest dream ever. I was back at my graduation talking to Logan. The only difference was that I said yes to Logan. He lifted me up and said, "I love you, Rory". That was what made the dream weird. I didn't say yes, and he didn't say he loved me.

I awoke to a very dark room, and a very quiet room. I raise my head,having a headache that was pounding against my skull. I made a very unladylike groan, and laid my head back down. I closed my eyes to let the pain subside. I heard the faint suffling of feet, and the sound of a closing door. I didn't look up for I figured it was Finn or Marysol. I started to question my thought when I felt the touch of lips on my forehead. I opened my eyes and found myself looking into chocolate eyes. They looked like Logan's.

"Logan?" I asked when I saw the messy blonde hair. He smiled and nodded, at the same time petting my hair.

"Yeah, Rory. Its me." My heart cried out in pain at the absent nickname he called me. I started to cry, I knew he would never call me that again, as long as he hated me. Logan saw the tears of scooted me over and sat by me. He once again kissed my forehead, and pet my hair. It felt so good to be in his arms again, and that made me cry even more.

"Logan, what are you doing here?" I said into his shoulder.

"Finn, we had an unfortunate meeting in the downstairs gift shop." I laughed. That sounded like Finn did something stupid again." He told me."

"What! He had no right to tell you. Its mine and yours responsibility, not his. I wanted to tell you." I can't believe Finn told Logan I was pregnant.

"Rory! Ace! Calm down." I froze. He used my nickname. I looked up at him and did something stupid, I kissed him. He froze at the touch of my lips on his, but soon he melted into my touch. I moved my hands touch his hair and pulled him closer. He asked for entrance and I allowed him. We were like that for awhile, then he pulled away. "Rory, what was that for?"

"You used my nickname. I hoped you still loved me when you said that. But I guess it didn't because your back to using my name!" My voice got a little louder with every word. Logan paled, then a smile found it's way to his face. He pulled me back in for another kiss, and I gladly accepted the offer.

"Ace, I will always love you." He stated. He loved me! My heart soared at that statement . I was the only one for him. He didn't love that other girl, that Amanda.

"What about Amanda?"

"Amanda means nothing to me." He said pulling me back into a kiss. "How did you know about Amanda, Ace?"

"Finn. He has a big blubber mouth, doesn't he?" Logans chest rumbled with laughter. I still couldn't believe Finn told him.

"Yes, yes, he does." He kissed my forehead. I looked up at him and I smiled. He had his eye's closed, but had a great goofy smile on his face.

"Are we going to talk about my condition?" I saw his eye's pop open, but remained cool.

"Are you ok?" I nodded

"The morning sickness has been hell." Logan looked at me confused. "You know that happens when your pregnant, right?"

*Logan's POV*

"Pregnant!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. Rory was pregnant, hopefully with my child.

"I thought Finn told you!" She screamed back. I practically jumped off the bed, and started to pace around.

"No! He didn't. He told me you were in the hospital." I was freaking out. Rory got off the bed and walked towards me. She was calm and wasn't looking at me, I could tell she wanted to comfort me but didn't know how to. I pulled her into a hug. "Are you going to keep it?" She pulled back as fast as if I hit her.

"Yes! I will keep my babies!"

"Babies?"

"Yes. Since you already know I'm pregnant, you should know its with twins, and your the father." We were having twins! I was bursting with joy. "Logan answer me!" What was I supposed to do. I need to find Amanda. It probably wasn't the smartest idea to leave without saying anything, but I had to find Amanda.

*Rory's POV*

He just left! He left without talking to me, without a word. I didn't want to tell him like that, I wanted to surprise him. I wanted him to be happy, and the way he left made me think that he wasn't. He asked me if I was keeping them! The audacity of that man! I hadn't made up my mind when I fell asleep, now I know what I had to do.

*Logan's POV*

I found her sitting next to my father, talking happily, but Mitchum Huntzberger didn't.

"Hi." I said as I reached them. Mitchum looked up ,very pleased to see me.

"Son, can I talk with you?" He asked standing up. After we excused ourselves mitchum grabbed my arm and pulled me into a closet. "You have to break up with that girl, Logan. She is not in her right mind." My father said! My father! The guy that hated Rory, the smartest girl I have dated, no scratch that, meet, is telling me to break up with a dumb girl. You see Amanda was not smart. She was a ditzy, big chested blonde. At the beginning I used to be into that type of girl, but after meeting and dating Rory, they didn't fascinate me anymore. I looked at my father like he had lost his mind. "How about Rory? Is there anyway you two kids could work it out?" He looked hopeful.

"Father, you hated Rory." I said shocked.

"I do, but she made you better. She was smart and I could actually hold a conversation with her. But this person your with, she is definetly a stereotypical blonde, and I dont like her." He said on a sigh. He clutched his forehead like he was strting to get a headache. "Please! Break up with that girl." I knew that my father was serious. He was actually begging me to break up with this girl.

"Father dont worry, I was going to break up with her right now. I found out some big news."

"What?" Thats my father, always acting like a reporter.

"Rory's pregnant." I whispered. My fathers face went into shock. "With twins." My father looked at me and smiled. Then he did the unexpected, he pulled me into a hug.

"Congrats,You are the father right?" I nod and he pulls me into a hug. This time I hugged him back. "Congrats, son. Now go break that Amanda's heart." He said pushing me out of the closet. I saw Amanda sitting in the chair waiting for us.

"Amanda, can I talk to you?" She nods and gets up. I ask her if she wants to go outside for a walk and she nods again.

"Logan are you breaking up with me?" She asks and it was my turn to nod my head. "Is it because of your ex?" I nod again, surprised she knew about Rory. "I knew she woud be back in the picture again. I was only here to keep you company while you waited."

"I'm sorry." I tried but she shakes her head.

"Your only sorry that you used me, but not sorry about getting back with your ex. Bye Logan." She walked away, called a cab, and got in. That was the last time I ever saw Amanda, except for that one time at the grocery store, but thats another story. I walk back into the hospital and gave my father a thumbs up, and headed back to Rory's room. I was going to be there for her, I was going to tell her that I wanted to get back together, and raise our family.

When I get back to her room and opened the door. I froze at the site in front of me. The room was dark, the bed was unmade and the curtains flowing back and forth from the open window. "Rory!" I scream. The problem with the room was that it was missing something. Rory was gone!


	11. Chapter 11:Feeling Miserable

I do not own Gilmore Girls. I love all the reviews I have been getting.

Chapter 11: Feeling Miserable

"_Rory!" I screamed. The problem with the room was that Rory was gone!_

Five years later

"Mr. Huntzberger?" I turn around and look at my assistant, Rose. Rose was an eighty year old woman, who had two kids before her husband died, and five grandkids now. Rose was the best assistant I ever had.

"Sir, were you thinking about her again?" I started to cry again. It had been five years since my Ace dissapeared, since my heart was broken in two again. We had just reconciled when she told me she was pregnant with twins. I ran to tell my girlfriend at the time that I was going back to Ace. Ace must have thought I didn't want the kids and opened the window and snuck out.

"Yeah, I was." I said on a sigh. I was nursing a full cup of scotch, and thinking of what happened after I saw that Rory was gone.

_*Flashback*_

_"Finn!" I yelled, running out of the hospital room in search of Finn. I found him trying to talk to Marysol. They looked like they were having a fight._

_ "Finn, I am fine." Marysol said trying not to cry. "You don't like me." She finally let go and let the tears flow down her cheeks. "I'm not a red head!" She spat at Finn._

_ "Marysol! Please give me a chance to explain!" Finn tried to tell her, but Marsol got up and was about to walk away when she saw me._

_ "Logan? Whats the matter?" _

_ "She's gone! Marysol, Rory is gone!" I break down and cried. Marysol looked at Finn confused. The words I said finally sunk in and I saw her run through my tears. Marysol was back in an instant with fresh tears on her cheeks. All she could do was nod in Finn's direction. I saw her falling, but I couldn't get up. I didn't need to worryabout Marysol because Finn was there. Finn was always there for that girl. He was falling in love with a brunette, not a red head. I did not see that coming, but they were cute together, very cute. If someone deserved to be happy it was Finn. He was a stand up guy, he protected his family and friends, and he would protect Marysol from anything. They deserved to be together, even if me and Rory weren't._

_ *End Of Flashback*_

I was wrong about that assumption. Finn never saw Marysol again because Marysol disappered. So at least I wasn't the only one pining over a girl. That night after we got home from the hospital, Finn said he was going to the hospital to see Marysol again, he still didn't admit that he liked her that way.

*Finn's POV*

I remembered the way Marysol looked like in those clown glasses. The sad part was that was the only thing I remembered about her. I couldnt remember her eyes, or her smile, or the wonderful sound that filled the room whenever she laughed. That was all the good stuff I remembered about her. All I remembered was the clown glasses, the last minute I ever had fun. I thought about her every second I had time to think, and I tried to repress the only other thing I remembered about her. The fight! It was a horrible fight, the one we were having when Logan came in to tell us Rory was gone. I remebered the fight like it happened yesterday

_*Flashback*_

_ I knew Marysol was behind me, but I didnt know what to say. As the door closed I turned around and saw that Marysol was crying. My thumb swept across her cheek cathcing the falling tear, and she flinched._

_ "Marysol, what's the matter."_

_ "You dont like me like I like you!" Her voice raising. What was she talking about, and that was what I asked her. "You said I wasn't your girlfriend."_

_ "And your not." I said. _

_ "I know, but the way you said it sounded like the thought disgusted you. You don't like me!" She bursted out crying. I tried to comfort her but she wouldn't allow it. _

_ "Marysol! Please let me explain!"_

_ "No need to explain, Finn." She said turning away. She tried to cover up her sobs but wasn't doing a good job. After a few minutes of standing there in silence, her crying stopped._

_ "Yes, Marysol,I need to explain. You don't look ok. Please, let me explain."I came up behind her._

_ "Finn, I am fine." Marysol said. I tried to talk again."You don't like me." She said as she started to cry again. "I'm not a red head!" She spat at me. I knew that what Logan said would come back to haunt me. I knew she wasn't a red head and that was why I was hesitating to like her. She must've hated me right now, I hated myself. That was when Marysol noticed Logan standing behind us, and the rest was history. _

_ *End Of Flashback*_

I recongnized my mistake when I got home with Logan, I knew I couldn't live without her. I went to see her the next day at the hospital, they told me she quit her job, and wasn't coming back. My heart was ripped in two. Marysol came and went, taking my heart with her. I missed her so much, and I knew I was crying again. The second I knew she was gone was when I reconized that I wanted to be more. Who gives a damn that she wasn't a red head. I wanted her to be my girlfriend, but I was too late, she was already gone.

After a week of feeling sorry for myself, I went back to my original ways. Drinking every night and sharing a bed with a different women each night. It was during the day that I would think about Marysol, and feel guilt clutch my stomach, and that was how I lived my life for the past five years. I was 28 for pete's sake and I acted like a college student. I made sure that every girl I went out with was red head, because I didn't want a brunette to remind me of Marysol. I was pathetic, and I couldnt stop it. At least I wasn't Logan. He was in worse shape then me! He also did the same thing he did when he was in college, but he knew he had kids out there that were his and he didn't know them. He didn't know where they were and it crushed him.

*Logans POV*

They would be five next week. The only reason I knew that was because I got a postcard from Rory. The first and last contact I ever had with Rory. I reached into the desk and found the pictures and postcard she sent. I read the post card over and over again.

_Dear Logan,_

_ Our babies were born today, May 5. We had two beautiful healthy kids, one son and one daughter. Their names are Logan Luke Gilmore-Huntzberger the 2nd and Lorelai Emily Gilmore-Huntzberger the 4th. I named our son after you, and used your last name because they are yours too. Logan has my brown hair and ears, but he has your eyes and nose. Emma(her nickname because her middlename is Emily,and another Lorelai is confusing) has my eyes and my complexion, but she has your hair and mouth. I know now that I have to look out for them because they are beautiful. I am completly happy with my life. Somone found me the day after I left and I bet Finn missess her desperatly. When I tried to get her to come back to Finn, she told me they had a huge fight, and didn't want to see him. Said it would give her more heartache. She has been here for me every step of the way, and I am fine. I didn't put my address because I don't want you to find me yet. You hurt me when you walked out without a word and I can't stand to hear your name because I break down and cry. I am fine though and happy. I have put pictures in the back for you. Have a nice life Logan, bye_

_ Love Rory._

I look at the pictures she sent. The first one was the very first sonogram, the second sonogram was next. Showing me the sex of the baby. The third was of her in her first trimester, then her second,then her last trimester. In the pictures she got bigger and bigger. I wanted to touch her stomach so badly, but couldnt. The next one was the one where she felt them kick her for the first time, or atleast that was what it said on the back. Every picture Rory would look better, she was glowing and her hair was growing longer. Pregnancy looked amazing on he. I got to the last picture and started to cry, it was a picture of Logan and Lorelai, it was right after they wereborn and Rory was holding little logan, and right next to her was Marysol holding little Lorelai. They were both on the bed holding the babies, but they were asleep. It was the most beautiful picture I had ever seen, and I wanted to be there. Go back in time when the picture had been taken, and I wanted to be holding Lorelai and asleep with them on my chest. I wanted to be there when she gave birth, I want to feel my son and daughter in my arms. I wanted to see them grow up, but I wasn't, and I hated that.

I got up, and instead of putting the pictures back, I left with them. I headed towards the picture shop and got them fitted for frames. I came home and put the pictures in them, after I was done I put them on my mantle, and stepped back. I started to cry again, them being there made me feel like I was there. It made me feel like I was a family man, a man with a family.

"Finn!" I yelled. Finn had moved into my house when I left the apartment we shared with Colin. It was a week later and I found Finn drunk and sitting on my house steps.

_*Flashback*_

_ "Finn, buddy!" I yelled hugging him,I was drunk from a night of drinking."what are you doing here?" I asked a little too loudly._

_ "Colin kicked me out!" Finn yelled back. "I was wondering if I can stay here?" He yelled again. It was like we were in a night club with blaring music._

_ "Shut up!" A neighbor screamed, and me and Finn laughed loudly. _

_ "Yes Finn. Stay as long as you want!" I tried to whisper, but ended up screaming again. I get him up and unlock my door. _

_ "Wow Logan, Your house is amazing!"_

_ "I know right!" We laughed and fell on the couch. We were asleep before anyone of us could ask how were we after are girls left_

_ *End Of Flashback*_

He had stayed after that, and we had a system. "Oh hunny, I'm home!" I scream/sing to get Finn to answer.

"In the kitchen." As I walked into the kitchen, I smelled something burnt.

"Oh Lucy, you got some explaining to do!" I sing again. Finn laughed and threw the burnt food in the trash. "Finn what was that?"

"Meatloaf." He said and smiled. Everyday he tried to cook dinner and everytime he ended up burning it.

"So take-out?" Finn nodded and I went into the living room to get the phone. I found the phone on the table where we put the mail. I was dialing the phone number to Luke's, yes I had moved to Stars Hollow. So I was dialing luke's number when I saw a familiar name. It shouldn't have caught my attention, but it did. It was a pure white envelope with my name handwritten on the front. I get the mail opener and pull a letter out. It started the same way the other one did.

_Dear Logan_.


	12. Chapter 12: Fantasy Flight

I do not own Gilmore Girls. I loved all the reviews I got and I would love to get more.

Chapter 12: Fantasy Flight

_Dear Logan,_

_ Its me again, Rory, Mother of your children. Today Logan asked if his father was coming home soon, then Emma asked if her father is coming to their birthday party? I didn't know what to tell them, so I asked Marysol. She didn't know either, thats why I am asking you what you want to do? This is the only chance you will get to see your children, don't waste it. I have left some pictures in the envelope. Bye!_

_ Love Rory._

Wait, thats where the letter ends, you didn't give me a number or email, no way of getting in contact. Dammit Rory, I want to see my kids but you didn't leave a me a way to find you. I picked up the envelope and take the pictures out. There was a total of five pictures in the envolope.

The first one was of Emma and Logan playing soccer. That was weird Rory hated sports, and I thought they would take after her. I was correct when I saw the next picture. This picture was of Logan and Emma lying on the grass, tired and on the back it said they lasted two minutes, I laughed at this. The next one was a professional picture of Emma in a white sundress. I got a better look at her in this picture since she posed for this. Emma definetly had my hair, long blonde and messy, but she had her mothers eye's, bright blue. On the back it said definetly yours. The next one was of Logan wearing a blue blazer. He looked very handsome and had my eye's. I was crying when I looked at this picture, I was so happy. The last picture was of Rory standing in front of a sign hands outstretched. Rory looked very good. She was wearing a white t-shirt and black jeans, her long brown hair in a pony tail, and her eye's sparkled. The sign said welcome to Larkhaven. I looked at the back and it said need anymore information?

I knew where they were! I knew that I had a very pretty 5 year old girl and a very handsome five year old boy. I looked up at Finn who had just entered the front living room. He must've seen me crying because he walked towards me. I saw him reading the letter, and saw the hope in his eye's. It must've been the mention of Marysol that brought the sparkle back in his eye's. He looked at the pictures and he started to cry.

"We know where they are. We are going right?" He looked at me. I nod and he starts running.

"Finn where you going?"

"To pack?" He asked, thinking I changed my mind. "We are going right away, right?" Were we, yes we were.

"Go pack Finn, we are leaving at 9 tonight." I scream as he walked up the stairs. I will see you soon, my Ace. I said to the picture of her by the sign. I go to the pictures I got today and put them in my wallet. I

I finished packing around seven and was down the stairs waiting for Finn. Finn was taking a long time so I went to his room. I saw him sitting on his bed, next to a fully packed suitcase' he was looking at a picture and when I got closer I saw it was the one with Marysol holding Emma.

"Logan?" He asked. His voice sounded like he was choking back sobs.

"Yah?"

"Do you think she wants to see me, Marysol?"

"She can't wait to see you man." He nods as I put my hand on his back. He turns around and give's me my photo back.

"How? I mean we fought and I hurt her feelings. Mate, I regret it since the day I did it." He said crying. I couldn't see my best friend upset.

"Man, if you told her what you just said to me, she will forgive you."

"I hope she does." And with that he had his suitcase in his hand and walked down the stairs. We didn't talk all the way to my jet. As we board all I could think was my kids and the girl I had always loved. No doubt Finn was thinking he was also going to see the girl he loved.

"Larkhaven, here we come!" Finn and I scream as the plane takes off, heading towards Larkhaven, heading towards our future.


	13. Chapter 13: Jillian's Inn

I do not own Gilmore Girls. I love the reviews.

Chapter 13: Jillian's Inn

We landed at the Larkhaven airport at four o'clock in the morning with no ride to get to the motel. Me and Finn looked around the town and couldn't help but thinking it was exactly like Stars Hollow. In a circle there was stores. It was very small and quaint. It had trees everywhere, like we just stepped into a forest. There was a market, a dance studio, music stores etc. Then at the farthest end of the circle was a motel called Jillian's inn. We picked up our suitcases and walked towards it. When we got there, we opened the door and walked into a very blue room. Around the desk was a couple of cats sleeping, when we walked up there, we saw a very appealing woman. She had blonde hair and was wearing a very bright pink blouse.

"Hi!" She said enthusiasticly. "What can I do for you?" Her voice calmed down and her face became softer. She did have a very squeaky voice, and very highpitched.

"We need a room."

"Well da, Jackie! Why else in the world would people come to an inn." Someone said from the back of this. We turned around and saw a early twenty year old looking back at us. We looked over her and didn't expect what we saw. He hair was a very lite brown with red highlites, that was normal, it was the eyes, they were blue with hazel, and were hidden under glasses. Her outfit instead of being a bright color was all black, black pants, black shoes with skulls on them, and a black shirt that said bite me in bright red.

"Jillian, don't patronize me!" Jackie screamed. "I am older than you!" She pointed out. Jillian looked back at Jackie with a death glare.

"Jackie, you might be older but I'm the owner, and your employer. Don't piss me off!" Jillian raised her voice, but her face stayed completly composed. She turned towards us and gave us a handshake. "Hello gentleman, what are you doing here in Larkhaven?" She asked

"We came to see someone but its a surprise so don't tell."

"I won't. What room do you want?"

"Two seperate rooms, please?" I said handing her my atm card. She nods and writed in a book. She scans the atm card and hands it back to me. She smiles and gives me the key to room 5 and Finn the key to room 6. We say our thanks and leave, but Jillian follows.

"Sir? This is not your average inn. Every room is different. Oh sir let me take your bags." She said to Finn. She lifts it up like it weigh's nothing, and starts walking. "Thank you guy's so much for visiting my inn. I hardly ever see handsome faces like yours. People that show up are covered in make-up, this place has been targeted for goth's. I like to have many different genre of people, but I always get the goth's." When we finally reach my room, Jillian hands me a complimentry towl and walks away. It's like she knew who I was "Mr. Huntzberger, the newspaper is one block down. She is there from 9 to 1, goodnight." She knew why I was here! She knew Rory! I looked back at her but was already down the hall helping Finn get situated in his room. She was heading back my way.

"Jillian?" She froze. She turned around and looked at me.

"How do you know my name?"

"How do you know Rory?" She smiled when I ask this. She walks into my room and tells me to sit on the couch, right next to her. I don't know why, but this Jillian person scared me.

"Who do you think took the pictures?" She asked.

"You took the pictures?" I screamed. She puts her forefinger to her mouth in a signal to hush.

"Yes, I am the only one who knows, Logan, that your the father. I am a best friend of Rory. Marysol is the other, the town calls us the three musketeers, the three women musketeers. I was there when she first came to town. She was scared and I was the first person she talked to, spilling her guts out. I am the one who convinced her to write you a letter the first time. I told her she had to tell you when they were born, and the sex of the babies. She resisted but I finally convinced her." She smiled sweetly. The goth look was just a cover because this girl was genuinly nice. This was the opposite personality of who I thought she would be. I liked her instantly.

"Thank you for doing that." I say, but she waves me off. She didn't care that I was thankful.

"No thank you, Logan. When Rory told me she wanted you to come here, I was hesitant. Rory was so afraid you weren't going to show up, and that is why I am thanking you." She was thanking me because I showed.

"I wanted to see my kids." I was on the brink of tears. "Did the grow up good?" I look at her.

"As good as anyone could hope. Rory is a great mother, she loves them.

"And does she love me?"


	14. Chapter 14: Finding Peace,Not!

I do not own Gilmore Girls. I love the reviews!

Chapter 14:Finding Peace, Not!

"As much as Shaggy loves Velma." Jillian said. Was this some kind of riddle.

"Who?"

"Shaggy and Velma from Scooby-Doo." She said it like it meant nothing.

"So she doesn't love me?"

"What are you talking about?" She asked like I was stupid. Jillian had owl eyes. She looked at me and I could swear I heard the clinking of her eyelashes. She tilted her head like she was a dog and waited for my answer.

"Shaggy doesn't love Velma. They never got together."

"Oh you poor baby. Of course Shaggy loved Velma, he just never confessed his feelings for her. Everyone knows that." So according to Jillian, Rory still loved me. Maybe I had a chance after all. "Go to bed, you will see her tomorrow." Jillian patted my leg and walked out the door.

Rory still loved me, and I still loved her. God please, let her love me, I want a family. I sent up a silent prayer and went to bed.

*Finn's POV*

I awoke this morning having had the best night sleep. I walked down the stairs and heard gigle's coming from the dining room. I walked in there and the gigles stopped, I was wiping sleep out of my eye's, when the form of two women came into veiw. One of them was Jillian and her eyes, that faintly made her look like an owl, were pulging out. The other was also a familiar face, it was Marysol.

Marysol looked better than the last time I saw her. Her brown hair had grown longer and had natural highlites. Her eyes were still warm, she had laugh lines around her face, and she was glowing. She stood up and tried to stiffle a giggle. She was wearing brown shirt and a brown skirt with brown boots, and they all had flower patterns flowing down her sides. She was beautiful, she was my Marysol. She smiled at me and came to give me a hug. I pulled her in and enjoyed the feeling of her there. She wrapped her arms around my waist and smiled into my chest. We pulled back and I knew I was blushing.

"Hi."

"Hi." She said back. She looked amazing. Then I heard Marysol giggle again, and looked up. "Finn, your half naked in a public place." She said in a whispered tone. I looked down and saw that I was, and I was attracting attention. "Crazy old Finn." She grabbed my hand and lead me back up the stairs. She came up and started kissing me, and I fully accepted the assualt on my mouth. That was when I woke up. I was still in my room at the Inn, I never met Marysol, she was never here, I started to cry.

*Logan's POV*

I awoke around eight and was ready by eight thirty. I left the Inn by 8:45, and had two cups of coffee in my hands. I walked to the newspaper office and waited for Rory. I wondered if she would be happy to see me. I saw on the steps and started to relax. Two couples walked by, and looked at me. I started to laugh, when your a big person in a little pond, you are bound to get noticed. My thoughts wondered back to Rory again. Would she hate me, would she throw me out?

"Logan?" A shaky voice asked.

*Finn's POV*

I heard the knocking on the door but I didn'tget up. I was rocking back and forth on the floor. The door opened and she walked in.

"Your not here!" I yelled clutching my head. It was hurting badly, I had a terrible headache. I saw her closing the door and turning on the light. She walked up to me and put her hand up to my forehead.

"Finn! You have a fever." I shook my head. She wasn't here, I was a fool to believe the other 10 time, but I wasn't going to get fooled again. "Finny, your sick. Its making you delusional. Let me help you!" Marysol screamed. I tried to push her away when she stepped towards me.

"Love makes you see the wacky. Love is the reason I am sick!" Her hand froze on my arm.

"What are you talking about?"

"Love! It has made me crazy."

*Marysol's POV*

"Finn, who do you love?" Was he in love with a new girl, did he get over me that fast. I knew I loved him, I tried to ignore my feelings, but it wasnt worth it.

"Marysol! I love Marysol, figment of my imagination." He loved me, me! The doctor who left him after a day of meeting. I lift his face up and kiss him, the kiss was powerful. It was filled with emotion and longing. Long after of much kissing, air was needed. Finn had his eye's closed, his mouth hanging open, breath's coming in pants. "Your not real." His voice sounded on the brink of tears. I lifted him up to the bed, and pulled the covers over him. I kissed his forehead.

"When you get better, I will still be here." I will always be here.

*Logan's POV*

"Logan?" I looked up into a blue sky, that turned out to be Rory's eye's. I stand up quiclky and hand her the coffee.

"Yes, its me. I am so sorry what I said to you. I always wanted Logan and Emma, the night you dissapeared, the night I walked out of the room, I was going to look for Manda and break up with her. I have always loved you, and I want you back. I was so worried!" I ran to her and pulled her into a hug, she stiffened. I had been preparing on the speech since I got the letter.

"What are you doing here, Logan?" She said still stiff in my grip. I pull back and looked at her, like she was crazy.

"You sent me that letter, the one telling me you wanted me to come to the kids birthday party." I pull the letter out of my pocket and hand it to her. She was reading it for a while, when she looked back up to me, with tears in her eyes.

"Logan, I hate to tell you this, but I didn't send this letter. Logan! Oh my gosh are you okay? She yelled as I crumpled onto the floor. She didn't want me here, she didn't want me to be in our kids life, and that killed me. I knew the tears were in my eyes and down my cheeks, but I didn't care. She lifted my head to put it in her lap. She scooted beneath my head to so she was sitting down. She was petting my hair, and telling me it was going to be ok, and my eyes drooped closed. With her comforting me, and petting my hair, I calmed down in mere minutes.

"Rory, if you didn't send it, who did?" I opened my eyes and looked at her.

"Logan, I have no idea." I felt a drop of rain on my face, but it wasn't rain, it was Rory's tears. I sit up and pull her in a tight embrace. I was the one comforting her, but when I heard the cough, I turned around.

"That would be me! I sent you the letter, Logan." The familiar voice, and familiar face said. I heard Rory gasp in shock, she was as shocked as I was, as we reconized our friend.

*Finn's POV*

I awoke to the sound of an opening or the closing of the door. As I heard footsteps approaching me I went with the idea that it was the sound of a closing door. She walked over and put her hand to my forehead.

"Your fever's down, thank the heavens." She let a breath out.

"Why are you here Marysol?" I heard chuckling from her.

"So I'm not a figment of your imagination?" I groan.

"Did I really say that?" I groaned even louder as I saw her shaking her head yes. I got up the bed and pulled the blanket closer. I was wearing only my boxer's. "What happened to my clothes?"

"They stunk, and I couldn't find clean ones. So you were left in your boxers." She shrugged her shoulders like it was a natural occurence. She tried to get up, but my hand snaked her arm.

"Marysol, why are you here?" I ask in a stern voice. I needed to know. "How did you know I was here?"

"Jillian. she is a blubber mouth just like you. Thats probably why I became friends with her. She called me this morning saying Logan was here and with him a hot austrailian, that fits the guy I was in love with perfectly, like a puzzle peice. She said she wanted me to know, and I am glad she did. For all I know if I hadn't come you could be dead." She used to love me!

"If you loved me why did you leave?" She sighed and grabbed my hand.

"I left for Rory, but you were the one who didn't call me back." She said. Call her back, she never called me.

"Marysol what are you talking about, you never called me." With saying this she turned around with a shocked expression.

"I called you the next day! My ex work called me saying you were looking for me, and I called you. I thought since you were looking for me, that you wanted to give us a chance. I told you where we were,and to come and get us. When you didn't call back I thought you didn't care enough for me, that you didn't like me. You didn't get it?" She said, hoping that I didn't get the message.

"Love if I had gotten a call from you I would've been here the same day. I wanted to give us a chance." I pull her hands in mine. "I want you, Marysol, I have been in love with you since the day in the hospital. I was afraid because I had just met you, but when you left, my feelings appeared and I wasn't scared." I give her a kiss and she gladly accepts it.

"Finn?" She says as she pulls back. "I knew I called you, but you didn't get it. The question is why didn't you recieve the message?"

"Because I deleted it." Somebody said. Me and Marysol jump off the bed and looks at the intruder. It was a very familiar face, a face I hadn't seen in awhile.


	15. Chapter 15: Hiding

I do now own Gilmore Girls. I love the reviews

Chapter 15: Hiding

*Rory's POV*

"Jillian?" Logan and I both yelled at the same time. The girl, the person who just told us she sent the letters, was one of my best friends. Why would she do this to me? She knew fully well I wasn't ready to see Logan. My blood was boiling with anger and I was losing control.

"Why, Jill,why?" Tears springing to my eye's. I let go of Logan and stride towards her. I didn't have control and I knew I would regret it, but I couldn't help myself, I went up to her and slapped her across the face. She looked shocked, and hurt. I had just ruined my friendship because she had sent a letter to my ex.

"Wow, can you believe that was the first time I have ever gotten slapped?" She said smiling. "Thank you, thank you so much." She went and gave me a hug. I froze, what was wrong with this girl, I always knew she was crazy, but she was usually nice crazy, now she was just crazy. "Now, I feel like a regular girl. Marysol was saying that she had gotten slapped three times in her life, I had never gotten one before now." She laughed, I pulled back and she looked at me with a sad face. "Why are you treating me like the plague?" I looked at her like she was crazy, did she seriously ask me that?

"You wrote my ex behind my back,Jillian!" I yelled at her and she winced. Tears were forming in her eyes. I slapped her again, this time she gave me an evil look.

"I was ok with one slap, but I did not appreciate the second one. So I would refrain from ever doing it again." I lofted my hand again for the third one when she grabbed my hand in midair. "I told you not to, Rory!" She threw my hand down, I was so shocked by her attitude and anger I stumbled back.

"I just want to know why, Jill! Why are you acting like a crazy person! " The tears bursting from my eye's when I screamed at her, but Jillian didn't care. She was giving me the stare of doom, well thats what Marysol calls it. I had never personally gotten one, and I could tell that I never wanted to see it again. Marysol had told me once Jill got mad, got the stare and said it was horrible. I knew why.

"Sorry for caring about my friend, I worried that she wouldn't survive, but now that I see the way you have treated me, I will let you fix your own problems." I start to cry again. Jillian turned around and looked at me then turned back around. "Rory, don't come crawling to me, saying sorry, we are not friends." And with that she left. Jillian was a very fragile person, but she knew how to hide it, and if you pushed her past her bounderies she would leave. I had her trust once, and her loyalty. Her loyalty was something earned and when you earned it you would have it forever, unless you betray or doubt her loyalty, you would find yourself without a good friend. I started to chase after her but she was already gone, Jillian had this secret hideout that no one could ever find her. I sank to my knees and cried, cried because I hurt, but most of it was ruining my friendship. Friends always came first, and I should have reconized she was there to help. My friend was gone forever!

*Logan's POV*

Jillian! Jillian, the girl who told me Rory still loved me, was the one who brought me here. Unfreaken believable. I trusted her, and she made me look like a fool. I stood up and walked to Rory.

"I will leave on the next flight out of here, if thats what you want." My heart was breaking when I said this, but it died when she shook her head. She wanted me to go, I was here and she wanted me to leave. I was never going to see my children, and it hurt because I knew where they were this time. I walked away, heartbroken, and went to see the town. I walked up a trail into the forest, hoping to get father away. I heard the branches breaking under my foot, just like Rory stomping on my heart. I stopped when I reached the end of the trail, there was a sign that said danger stay out. I didn't pay attention to the warning and kept on walking. I had to stop when what was left in front of me was a cliff. I sat down looking over the view. It was an amazing sight. You could see the whole town that was surrounded by trees. A bird flew across the sky, making the sight breathtaking.

"Its beautiful, isn't it?" I jumped and almost fell off the edge, hands came up behind me pulling me up. I looked up into the face of the one person I didn't want to see. It was Jillian. "Whoa, there buddy don't fall off and kill yourself." She said chuckling.

"What are you doing here?"

"Watch it buddy!" She snapped in a mocking tone. "Your the one that came to haunt Selena, the only place haunted in Larkhaven!" She yelled. It echoed around the place and she started laughing. She was having fun, making fun of the idea that it was haunted.

"Why is it called haunted Selena?" She looked at me and smiled.

"I was hoping you would ask me?" She laughed and sat down next to me. She pulled a necklace out from under her shirt. It was a golden locket with a flower design etched into it, with the words best friends forever across it, it was beautiful. She unlatched it and handed it to me, when I opened I was surprised to see two little girls with their arms around each other, and on the other side was of the two girls in the same pose but as teenagers. I looked up at Jillian and saw her looking at me. She nodded back down. "Look closer, do you reconize one of them. I looked back down at the photo's, looking for a particular person. I looked at the girl on the left side and saw a mexican girl with black hair. She was wearing a t-shirt with the character from a game. She was short but her smile was nice. I looked at the girl on the right, and it was of a tall girl with brown hair and blue eyes, she had specks of hazel in them, it was the shirt that caught my attention, it said forget princess I want to be a vampire! That teenage girl was Jillian. I looked up and saw the familiar blue eyes with hazel. I had never noticed them before though.

"One of them is you." She nodded. I handed her back the locket, and she put it back on her neck. She turned her head to look at the sun that was now setting.

"Thats were the story begins. The other girl's name was Selena, we grew up together and were the best of friends. We went to the same schools and had no friends, we only had each other. She was like a sister to me, and I miss her so much." She took in a shaky breath. "I had problems with my family, and she had problems with her guardians. We had so much in common, no one was there for her so I was. I remember how we found this place. One day we were talking about how we needed a secret place where no one could find us, so we told Selena's mom, and she helped us we were five when she took us to the woods, then here to the cliff. She never came up with us again, but we went almost everyday. Then tragedy struck Sel's mom, she killed herself, and Sel and I were the ones that found the body." I could see the tears falling slowly down her cheek's. "There was blood everywhere. I still have nightmares." I would to if I found someone dead.

"How old were you?"

"We were both six." How horrible! I felt bad for this girl, even though she made me look like an idiot. I nodded my head to tell her to continue

"Sel was sent to foster care because her dad didn't want her anymore, she was heart broken, but I was always there for her. We grew up, and we weren't kids no more. My mom and dad decided to have another baby, I was fifteen years older then him, and they adored him, and ignored me. I just turned eighteen, and David was only three, they kicked me out. Saying I was old enough, and they didn't love me anymore because I was a bad child. I went to the only place I knew, here, and found myself living here too. Sel came and visited me everyday. One day she gave me this necklace saying it represented our friendship and how she would always be here for me Sel... Sel." Jillian bursted out crying I wanted to comfort her but when I pulled her into a hug she said no. Her wounds were still hurting and she let them fester. "My parents told me never to show my emotions. I have learned that I need no comfort." She sobbed for a little bit, then her face turned into a stone. "Sel never came back the next day, so I went down from my hiding place, and went into town. I went to her foster home and they told me to go away, but another foster kid came out and told me she was in the hospital. When I heard this I ran, I ran faster then I had ever run. When I got to the hospital, they told me to go to the lower level. I went there and I say the sign." Her chest vibrated from unshed tears.

"What was the sign?"

"Morgue straight ahead. It turned out that Sel was killed the day she gave me this locket. It was a serial killer who ran into the forest, hiding from the police. They said they found her on the opposite end of the forest. I believe that she was leading him away from me, she was my guardian angel. They caught the killer a few feet away, he was executed for his crimes. I went into the room, and there she was lying on the table, pale. I rushed over to her and shook her. I remember screaming her name out over and over again, but she didn't wake up, she never woke up again. The funeral was a week later and since I was her only friend, I was the only there. Her own foster parents didn't come, her dad didn't come either. "How could they leave her like that, How!" Jillian screamed.

"My condolences." She looked at me her eyes glistened from the tears and nodded.

"Since she was killed in the forest, everyone says it's haunted. Thats why the forest is called haunted Selena. I went to the court house and saw that this cliff was never named because no one knew it existed. I signed the papers, now this cliff has a name. Logan welcome to Selena's Hide Away cliff."

"So you still come here to hide, don't you?"

"Yes. I had to keep that memory alive." She sighed. "Did you know when we were younger she said we would find our handsome foreign men that were our destinies? Well I tried to find a foreign man, to make that come true to, but since I am single you can tell that never happened. She joked saying that they would sweep us off our feet" she laughed.

"She sounds like she was an amazing person." I tapped her knee.

"She was. Logan I only sent the letter to help, Rory. She was becoming worse and worse each day, and I hated seeing her suffer. Don't give up. She loves you, she just needs to realize it." I nodded and got up.

"Jillian, aren't you coming?" I asked as I was about to leave. She shook her head,"no".

"I am going to spend the night here for old times sake." She pulled out a sleeping bag from a bag I didn't notice until then. "Logan? Don't tell anyone where I am. This is a secret and I want to keep it like that. Let Rory think I am a crazy person." I knew that had hurt her feelings but before now, I always considered her crazy, but she had good reasons. When she went into the sleeping bag, she curled into a little ball, she looked fragile, and heartbroken. Jillian looked like a grown up but that was just a shell, in the inside she was just a little girl hiding.


	16. Chapter 16: Accident

I do not own Gilmore Girls. Thanks guys I love the review.

Chapter 16:Accident

*Finn's POV*

"Colin?" I asked in shock, why would my buddy delete a message from the girl I loved?

"Yes Finn, you dummy! Who else would it be?" Colin sneered at me. He had changed from the last time I had seen him, the night he kicked me out. I ran towards him until I was in front of him

"What did you say?"

"I said I deleted the message, are you deaf now, Finn?" Why? Why would he put me through much pain? I threw my body at him and tacked him to the wall.

"Why? Why Colin, why would you put me through this pain? I thought she hated me and it turns out it was all your fault. You better have a good reason." I snarled at him.

"Why, Finn, you are very sexy doing that." Marysol behind me. I turned around and looked at her and smiled. I recalled saying something like that when she growled. I let go of Colin and walk towards Marysol. I pull her into a very passionate kiss. We were there for awhile before we heard Colin coughing at us.

"I didn't want you to be in pain, Finn. I deleted it because I didn't want Logan to bring Rory back."

"Why mate, she made him happy?" I asked confused.

"Because I loved her, you fool! I still love her!" Colin spat.

*Colin's POV*

I saw their mouth's open and close, they looked at each other very confused. Finn stepped towards me and tried to touch my shoulder.

"How long?"

_*Flashback*_

_ "Hey Rory." I greet her as I come into Logan's apartment. She had been there constantly since she and Logan started dating. _

_ "Hey Colin." She greets back. I smile, she was perfect for Logan, and he was becoming a better person. "How did classes go?" I shrug my shoulder saying nothing much. School wasn't important, life was to short to live like a turtle, sheltered by a shell. I looked over at Rory and noted that she was very pretty today. Her hair was brown and curled, she was wearing a blue dress that brought out her eyes. _

_ Logan came into the room and kissed Rory fully on the lips, I was envious of Logan, he had a girl and I wanted one so badly. I wanted Rory! That thought struck me as weird, but it was true. I loved how Rory could keep up with an argument and her sense of humor. _

_ *End Of Flashback*_

"Since her and Logan started dating. If I can't have her, Logan can't, and if that means keeping you away from Marysol, so be it." I spat. I knew I was being a jerk. I was so happy when Rory left Logan that I thought I could get the girl. Then Finn and Logan come home and told me about the day. I couldn't help but think Rory was a slut for getting pregnant, and I would never have her. So I deleted the message from Marysol, my life and Logan's life could be the same again, but I was wrong, he loved Rory and missed his kids. I kicked Finn out because he wouldn't stop talking about how miserable he was since Marysol left, and why hadn't she called? Boy, it made me feel sick to my stomach.

"Colin, what you did was very bad." Finn scolded me. How dare that idiotic fool scold me. I was smarter then him by ten. What did Marysol ever see in him. "You need to tell Logan, Colin" he said.

"No!" I yelled. He was being a pain in my butt. Marysol stepped towards me trying to calm me down, but it wasn't working. I pull out my pocket knife I had in there since I knew danger was ahead. I flip it open and grab Marysol. I held the knife up to her neck, pushing so a little blood would come out. "Don't follow me Finn, and don't tell Logan and you might get your love back." I back out of the room and bumbing into somone else. I turn around and look into Logan's face, which seemed to be in shock.

"Colin? What are you doing?" He asked stepping closer. Finn comes out of his room and screams.

"Don't hurt her, Colin, please?" He asked pleading. I back away and run off with Marysol. I push her in the car and drive off like a maniac. If I was going to be a criminal, I would go out with a bang.

*Marysol's POV*

Oh god let me survive this, I just got Finn back. Colin swerved onto the main street, and I saw a familiar person in front of the car.

"Colin! Colin!" I screamed as he swerved off the road, but not before he hit the person. We landed into a ditch, activating the airbags. I open the car door and look back into the road. My right leg was numb and when I looked down it was bleeding. When I get out of the car I find out I can't move my right leg. Damn! It was probably broken. I leaned on a stick I found nearby and lifted myself up. I started walking fast and saw her lying in the road. Her hair had falling out of her braid and it was colored with a dark color, blood. I run up to her with tears in my eyes. Her leg was twisted in the wrong way, the tears were flowing freely down my cheeks. My strength faltered and I feel to the ground. She was too still, I couldn't help myself and I screamed at her name, just wanting to see if she was alive.

"Jillian!"


	17. Chapter 17: Partings

I do not own Gilmore Girls. Thanks for the reviews.

Chapter 17: Partings

*Marysol's POV*

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here to say goodbye to a loved friend." It had been three days since the accident, and today was the funeral. I had broken my leg, and they wanted me to stay off it, but I had to go to the funeral. I looked at Finn, who had been crying since he heard about the accident, then the death. I went to give him a hug and a kiss, rubbing his back whispering to him everything would be ok. He turned around and looked at me, he pulled me in his arms. I hadn't talked to him because I was so mad at him, but right now he needed me.

"Everything is ok, your still alive." He touched the bandage around my neck. I would have a scar for the rest of my life. I tried to smile but it was too hard. I look back at the preist, who had continued talking.

"A friend who will be missed." I shake my head and cried. How could this have happened to us? I think back to the night of the accident.

_*Flashback*_

_ "Jillian!" I screamed. I got back up and ran towards her. I finally get there and assess the damage. Her skull had been bashed in and was bleeding badly, her shoulder looked dislocated, and her leg was broken. I try to shake her awake but she would't open her eyes. I knew she was alive because her chest was rising in shallow breath, but she was unconcious. I stand up and wipe her blood on my pants. What was I going to do? _

_ I decide that if I wanted Jillian to survive I had to find someone pronto. I start running towards the closest place. I turn around the corner and run into someone. I look up into a black night, when it came into focus though it turned into black eyes. I couldn't see what he looked like because he was wearing dark colors. He was holding my shoulders, asking if I was ok. I took note to his accent, he was french. I nod my head no, and the tears fall down my face. I take his hand in mine and show him the car accident._

_ "Oh dear." Was all he could say. He picked up Jillian, bridal style, and started walking to the hospital. I started to follow him when I remembered Colin. I hop to the car and find him awake. He had blood on his head and hands but other than that he was fine. _

_ "Colin! Get out here. We are going to the hospital." He looked up at me and I saw the tears in his eyes. He shook his head no and looked at his hands, like they betrayed him._

_ "I hit someone. I hit a person, an innocent. I should be dead." He stated and his tears came down faster. I pick him up and started walking._

_ "Everything will be okay."_

_ *End Of Flashback*_

Everything was not okay, nor would it ever be. Someone died, how is that okay. I was an idiot that believed our lives could go back to normal. I look around, seeing the dark night eyes that helped us. I walk over to him. I stand there for awhile not saying anything.

"Thank you." He turned to look at me with a puzzled look.

"Your welcome, miss." He looked back at the grave, and tears fell down his eyes. This man didn't know the deceased, but he was still here. "Death is a sad buisiness, miss. I hate to see someone die." After he gave his condolences he walked away. That guy did his best, but it still wasn't enough.

_*Flashback*_

_ I had to make the call, I had to tell Finn where I was. I pick up the phone and dial the Inn's number. It was on the third ring when Jackie picked up._

_ "Jillian's Inn, how may I help you." She said in a bubbly tone._

_ "Jackie, I need you to patch me through to room 6."_

_ "Will do." A couple minutes later and I hear Finn's voice._

_ "Hello?" He asked. His voice sounded scratchy, like he had just been crying._

_ "Finn." _

_ "Marysol! Thank god your safe. Where are you."_

_ "Finn, there's been an accident." He drawled in a breath. "I'm fine Finn, but Jillian is not."_

_ "You mean the Inn owner?"_

_ "Yes Finn, she was walking in the middle of the street. Colin swerved to miss her but he hit her anyway." _

_ "I will be right there." Ten minutes later he was there with Logan on his heels._

_ "Is she ok?" Logan asks at the same time Finn asks me if I was ok._

_ "They say she is in a coma." The tears cascade down my cheeks. "I only have a broken leg." I say to Finn. He comes to me and pulls me into a very passionatte kiss. I kisss him back with the same force. _

_ "Miss?" The doctor asks as he comes into the room. It was our savior, dark eyes. I could see him very clearly. He was a white male, probably 5'8 to 5'9 in height. His black eyes matched his midnight dark hair, and he was beautliful._

_ "Yeah?"_

_ "I am Dr. Christian Peirre. Your friend, Colin, has waken up." We all head towards Colin's room to talk to him. He was sitting up looking around the room. He finally saw us and frooze, an awkward silence envoloped the room. Logan was the first to step forward._

_ "Logan, man, how glad I am to see you." Colin said, trying to lighten the mood. Logan stopped short and glared. _

_ "I'm not your friend, Colin. How could you do this." Logan said. Finn and I walked up to Colin. Colin was scared that Finn was going to hit him, but instead Finn hugged him._

_ "Mate, I am so glad your safe." _

_ "I'm glad I'm safe to." Colin gave a cocky smirk. The next thing we knew Colin was crying out in pain, holding his jaw. We looked over at Logan who was out of breath, his hands clenced into a fist._

_ "Don't smirk, you donkey. A sweet girl is lying in a coma because of you!" Logan screamed. He lifted his hand back up, ready to give another hit. I saw Finn run to Logan, tackling him to the ground. _

_ "Calm down, Logan" Finn said, trying to hold down a very angry Logan. Logan pushed Finn off of him, and stood up. "Logan you don't even know this girl!" Finn yelled. Logan turned around with hatred in his eyes._

_ "I know her, where do you think I was when I walked in to the kidnapping?" He asked. "I saw her this morning, she sent the letter Finn, not Rory. Rory slapped her and-"_

_ "Rory slapped Jillian?" I say cutting him off. He nods and I almost faint. Why? Why was this happening to our little group? Finn came to me, and put me into a chair._

_ "Jillian ran, and I asked Rory if she wanted me to go, she said yes. I walked away, and into the forest."_

_ "Haunted Selena?" I gasp, and once again Logan nods._

_ "I walked to the edge, and stopped because it was a cliff. Jillian was there and told me her story and how the forest got the name Haunted Selena. I got to know her, she made me understand why she sent the letter, we became friends. I got up to go and asked her if she was coming. She said no, she was going to stay the night there. I left. Why did she come down? Why didn't she stay up there?" Logan was in tears as he finished. He shook his head and turned to leave. "Colin? If she dies its all your fault. Let your conscious be guilty." With that said he walked out the door, never to return._

_ *End Of Flashback*_

*Logan's POV*

I found myself unable to cry at the funeral. I turned around and saw Rory heading towards me. She looked beautiful in her knee length black dress, her hair in a bun. She came and tried to give me a hug, but I pushed her away. He face looked shocked and hurt.

"Logan-"

"No Rory, you told me to leave on the next flight. You should've given Jillian a chance to explain, but no. I don't want to talk to someone who doesn't want me here." I turn around and left. I looked down at the platform for the grave. I remember how I felt when the speaker came on saying code blue.

_*Flashback*_

_ "Code blue, I repeat code blue" I saw all the doctor's running. I see Peirre and I run up to him._

_ "Doctor is Jillian ok?"_

_ "Yes."_

_ "Then whats the code blue for?" I look at the doctor. Who was dying?_

_ "Its your other friend, Colin." Colin! _

_ "Go!" I yell at the doctor. He nods and starts running towards Colin's room. A few minutes had passed and I saw Doctor Peirre walking out. "Is he alright?" The doctor looks at me and shakes his head._

_ "Mr. Huntzberger your friend has passed on to the other side." I run into the room to see Colin not breathing. Colin was dead. _

_ "What did he die of?" I ask as the doctor walks in behind me. _

_ "A blood clot in the brain. It was unexpected and we didn't catch it on time. I am sorry." I wanted to cry but I couldn't. He had started out as a good guy, but by the end he was the bad guy. He didn't deserved this but he was gone, nothing I could do about it. I walk out of the room and see Finn._

_ "Finn,Colin's dead!" I tell him and he looks up with tears in his eye's._

_ "Yeah I know, Logan, the doc told us." He was looking at me with angry eye's. "Why did you have to be so mean to him, Logan!" Finn bursts out. I looked at him like he had gone insane._

_ "Finn, he kidnapped your girlfriend." _

_ "Logan, he was our friend, our friend just died and your not crying."_

_ "The guy we met tonight was not the same guy we knew." I spat. "He might've killed Jillian."_

_ "So you threw away years of friendship for a girl you knew for two days! For all you know she could be a killer. Colin might've saved someone from death."_

_ "Finn!" Marysol spat at Finn. " My best friend is in the hospital because of this guy. Right now I hate him even though he just died. He kidnapped me and hit my friend. My best friend is not a seriel killer, she is an amazing person. Do you even care about my friend, about how my life is and who is in it. You don't care about me!" Marysol ran off after her speach, leaving Finn open mouthed from shock. Finn leaves and chases after her but it was wasted time because he came back alone. _

_ "She left. She wouldn't let me explain. I just got her back and I ruined it!" Finn screamed as the tears rolled down his face. I wanted to comfort him but I couldn't, I just couldn't. I walked out of the room, out of the hospital, and out of town. I went into the forest and went to Selena's Hide Away cliff, and stayed the night._

_ *End Of Flashback*_

I ended up staying there. I checked out of the Inn and moved my stuff to the cliff. It was comforting, it felt like Selena was watching over me, she saw me as a friend to Jillian and decided to protect me too. I had a sleeping bag and all the necessary items to live.

"I hadn't talked to Finn since the fight in the hospital, and neither had Marysol. I looked for Marysol in the crowd and she was comforting Finn. I knew she hated it because her face showed her emotions. All she was doing was being there for Finn, she hadn't forgiven him yet, but I knew she would. She was in love with him, and didn't want to lose him, but he had to know that she and her friends would always come first. That he should care about them just like she does.

Jillian still hasn't woken up yet, and the doctors were saying she wouldn't survive. All of them except , who had faith that Jillian would wake up. She wasn't a vegetable yet, she had brain waves, and that gave him hope.

I looked at Rory who hadn't moved yet.

"Rory, I am not sad over his death." She looked at me.

"I want to feel sorry for him, but I can't. He put Jillian in the hospital, and that is unforgivable." She shook her hair, that made a strand come loose from her bun.

"I know. Rory I need to tell you something." Rory looked at me and nodded her head. "I want to know my children, Rory, but if you want me to go, then I will go." Rory considered this and shook her head.

"I don't want you to go, your here, so you should go to their party." Emma and Logan's birthaday was tomorrow. "Its in two day's. We decided that because of the funeral we needed to give people a day. It was meant to be tomorrow but they wanted to grieve over an old friend of mine." I laughed.

"They sound so old and they are turning five." She smiled at this.

"They are old for their age, so will you come?" I nod my head yes and she gives me a hug. "They can't wait."

"How do they know?"

"Logan this is a small town, people talk. They heard about the new guys tht were hanging around town, and wanted to meet them. I told them that I knew both of you, and they asked how. I couldn't lie to them so I told them that one of the guys was their father. They know who you are, I always talk about you to them. They can't wait to see you." I felt the tears rolling down, but they didn't register until Rory flicked her thumb across my cheeks.

"Thank you Ace."

"Ace, wow I haven't heard that in forever." She smiled.

"Is it ok if I call you that."

"I would be insulted if you didn't. I miss that name and I was worried when you called me Rory."

"You never have to worry again." I smile at her. She fakes fainting.

"Wow that smile could kill." She said and I laugh. I pull her into a hug and she smiles.

"I missed you Logan."

"I missed you to." I kiss the top of her head.

I look down at the grave and felt nothing. Rory pulls out of the hug and grabs my hand.

"Come on Logan, I want you to meet our kids." She says and pulls harder. She reminds me of a little kid with a new play thing.

"Goodbye Colin." I say, and as a tear rolls down my cheeks. I would miss the old him, not the thing he became.


	18. Chapter 18: No more tears to shed

I do not own Gilmore Girls. Thanks for the reviews, and sorry it took so long, I was sick.

Chapter 18: No more tears to shed

It was the day of their birthday party, and the day I would meet my children. I was a nervous wreck. What will they want for their birthday? Will they be happy with their gifts? Will they be happy I was there? Will they want me there? Will they love me?

"Hey Logan stop it your freaking me out." Marysol said. She was sitting in the Inns living room reading a magazine. She had been telling me to calm down since I told her that I was invited to their birthday party.

"You sound like Finn." I state and immediatly regret it. "Have you talked to him since the funeral?" I see her shake her head no. She looked back down at the magazine, but she wasn't going to get away that easily. "You need to talk to him, Marysol."

"Why? He obviosly doesn't care about my friend. How do I know he cares about me? He choose Colin and I will never forget that." She shook her head. He voice had risen, and her eyes were filled with sadness. "He made the choice, not me." She placed the magazine on the cofee table. "I'm going to go see Jillian before the party." She walked out of the Inn, never looking back.

I hadn't talked to Finn either, and I missed him. The way he acted, the way he cared about his friends, made him the best friend I never had. I lost him, but he did choose Colin over everyone. He protected him, and tackled me to the ground. I knew Jillian for two days, and I was closer to her, then I was to Colin who I had known for years. I missed Finn, and wanted to talk to him. Maybe I should go up there and see if he was alright. I thought as I look upstairs.

I didn't have to go up there because Finn came down. He did not look so good. He had a five o'clock shadow and he was wearing a t-shirt with sweats. His eyes were puffy and red from crying all night long.

"Hey man, you look horrible!" I yell at him, knowing he had a hangover.

"Mate! Would you stop yelling? I have a terrible headache." Finn sat down in the chair that used to hold Marysol. "And I am not alright. My friend just died."

"What about Marysol?" I asked. Finn hadn't said anything about missing Marysol and I was afraid he had given up hope.

*Finn's POV*

"What about Marysol?" I spat at him.

"Don't you miss her too?"

"Why would I? She isn't dead!" How dare he bring up Marysol. What controlled his mind to do so? I used to miss her, but after the first hour of drinking she had completly vanished from my mind. When Logan asked about Marysol, she came back though. Did I miss her? I don't know, but I didn't want to think about her.

"Man, your in love with her, and she won't talk to you." Logan stated. He had the worst look on his face, like he knew I was in denile.

"I don't love her, mate. How can I ever love a woman like that?"

"Finn I know that isn't true."

"You know what Logan, I don't give a damn what you know!" I stood up and strode across the room. I went up the stairs, to my room, and locked the door.

*Marysol POV*

"Jill, I need to talk right now. I'm not talking to Rory because she slapped you, you are my only friend. So right now will be the perfect time to wake up." I pleaded my sleeping friend.

"Why don't you talk to me?" I jump at the male voice that came from behind me. I turn around and see a face I had seen recently.

", what can I do for you?"

"I was walking by when I heard you talking. I stayed and listened." He said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Wow, Doctor you spied." I said chuckling at him. I saw him blushing and that made me laugh harder.

"Miss Valezquez? Do you miss your friend terribly?" I sighed.

"Terribly!" I over exagerated.

"Do you have a funny story?"

"Boy do I!" I smiled.

_*Flashback*_

_ "Jill!" I yelled at her. "Get your big butt out here so we could go!" Rory, Jill, and I had decided to go on a spontanous road trip._

_ "Oh cool your jets, Marysol." She screamed as she came down the Inn's stairs. She had her bag packed, ready to go._

_ We drove all day and night, and we ended up in Arizona. It was a beautiful town._

_ "Hey my grandparents live close, lets go there." Jillian yelled in the backseat. She gave us the directions, but we still ended up lost. "Marysol! You drove us to thee middle of nowhere." Jillian chuckled in the back seat. "Oh look a cow. Marysol roll the windows down._

_ "No!" She huffed in her seat. She unbuckled her seat belt and left the car. I watched her walk up to the cow. "Slap its butt, Jillian." I rolled down my window and yell at her. She turned around and smiled at me. She lifted her hand and slapped the cow's behind. The cow turned to her and she started to run. The smile was wiped off my face when I saw it wasn't a cow but a bull. "Jill! Run for your life." She started laughing which made her fall. The bull came up to her, and I saw her freeze. The bull sniffed her, then turned away. Jillian sat up and looked at me smiling. I let the breath I didn't know I was holding go, and smiled back. She ran to the car, got in the back seat, and started laughing._

_ "That was exhilerating!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. _

_ *End of Flashback*_

"We ended up staying the night there, but when first light came we left and found Jillian's grandparents house." I said shaking my head. I was shaking with laughter next to her bed.

"Did she ever regret it?" The doctor asked.

"Jillian never regrets anything. She believes she has a destiny, and what has happened was planned. Sure she wishes she didn't do stuff, but she would never take it back."

"She sounds like an amazing person." He stated.

"Yes she is." I say, hearing my voice crack. I started crying over my sleeping friend. I felt the doctors arms come around me. He was soothing me.

"She will survive this. From what you tell me, Jillian is a fighter." I nodded, but I still cry. I cry until there was no more tears to shed.


	19. Chapter 19: Home

I do not own Gilmore Girls. I am having trouble. I need help. Who do you think Marysol should get with, Dr. Peirre or Finn. You can vote in you reviews, I want to know your opinions. I love my reviews, thank you guys so much!

Chapter 19: Home

*Logan's POV*

I can't do this! I thought while sitting in my car in front of Rory's house. What if they don't like me? What if they hate me because I wasn't there? Well that wasn't my fault, it was Rory's. No! I can't start attacking Rory, she did what was best for Emma and Logan.

"You coming?" I jump from the muffled voice outside the car. I turn around and see Rory, in her bright red coat and bunny slippers. "I saw you from the window in my bedroom." She said as I get out of my car. I turn towards her and smile.

"Am I late?" She laughed and smiled when I ask this. "What?"

"Hun its 9:30 in the morning, the party doesn't start until five."

"Oh sorry." I said bowing my head. I go to the backseat and pull out the kids birthday presents.

"Its fine, but you have to hang out with me."

"Why?" She chuckled at this and pointed to the house.

"I am the only one up. Our kids don't wake up till one, and I am the only other person who lives here, so you get stuck with me. You dont mind, do you?" I shake my head no.

"I would love to hang out with my ace." I say as she loops her arm around me.

"Ace! I missed that name." I smile as her face lights up. We walked up the driveway of her house, and stepped inside. Her house was amazing. It had amber colored walls and white couches. She gave me a tour of the living room and kitchen. Her kitchen was red and reminded me of a barn. "Let me go change then I will be down." She walked up the stairs, and disappeared from my site. I walked to the living room and looked around. This place reminded me of Rory, and I loved it. I walk to a matle that had pictures of my children. There were pictures of them playing sports, reading, and professional. There were pictures of Emma in her first play, with Logan right next to her. "They do everything together." I turn around and see that Rory had come down. She was wearing jeans and a black t-shirt.

"Really?" I asked and she shook her head. I turn back around to face the mantle, and see a picture of Rory. It was a picture of Rory laughing, I turn it around and it said Jillian getting chased by a bull. "You have to tell me this story." She nods and signals me to sit down on the couch, where she precedes to tell me the story of a fateful road trip. When she was done I couldn't help but laugh. That Jillian was a very interesting person, and I wanted to hear more stories. Rory was about to tell me the story of Jillian getting stuck on the tower of terror when she saw the gifts for the children.

"What did you get them?"

"I didn't know what they liked so I got an ipod for Emma and a laptop for Logan." Rory laughed when I told her this.

"You think five year olds use that stuff?" I blushed. I really had no clue what to get them. "They will love them, but I suggest you give Emma the laptop because she is a writer, and give Logan the ipod. Logan loves music, classic and rock and roll. He plays the violin actually, the piano, guitar, and the bells. He sings too, he has the most beautiful voice ever. The violin is his favorite though. I wish I had the money to buy him one, but I don't, so he has to play on a violin owned by the music teacher."

"Are you saying our boy has musical talent."

"Yes."

"Where did that come from." I laugh.

"I know right. Me and you have none what so ever." We settled on talking about our kids. Their interests, their dislike, and the things in between. We talked about their friends, and thier school. It had been a couple of hours since I arrived here. Me and Rory couldn't stop talking, and time flew bye. Before I knew it, a little girl came out of the room down the hall.

"Mommy?" She asked looking at Rory. "Coffee." I laughed at this, which made Emma notice me. I saw her sleepy face become wide awake. She looked back and forth between Rory and I. "Is he-" Rory nods. I stand up to say hello but I was saying it to the air. Emma ran away, and left dust tracks behind. I turn to Rory and she gave me a sad smile. I went down the hall to check on Emma when I heard her voice. "Logan!" She hissed. It sound like Logan groaned a protest. "Get up!"

"Why?" He asked in a sleepy voice.

"He's here?"

"Who?"

"Him!" She said on a exasperated sigh. It seemed that Logan finally understood because I heard a big thump. "Logan! Why did you fall?"

"Shush it sister! I got to excited and jumped. Its perfectly normal." I heard a laugh come from Emma and it sounded like heaven to me. I heard the sound of scattering feet and the sound of a door opening. There stood my two kids looking at me. Emma's hair had grown longer and wilderer since the last picture was taken, and she had a smirk on her face. That smirk reminded me of someone, me! My daughter had my smirk! I thought happily. I turned to look at Logan, my son, who had my eyes and nose, he looked like he was thinking really hard. Taking in every detail of me. My kids looked at each, then nodded. It must have been twin intuition because they both jumped at me at the same time. The weight being thrown at me was too much to handle and we found ourselves on the floor. I hugged them tightely because they fit perfectly in my arms.

"Daddy!" They both screamed. I felt the tears running down my cheeks for I couldn't hold them back any longer. I heard Rory's foot steps come up behind us. I looked up into her face and mouthed thank you, she nodded and turned around to give us privacy. I was holding my kids! My kids for the very first time and it was very personal. I squeezed them into me more, and couldnt help thinking that I was finally home.


	20. Chapter 20: Drunken Mistakes

I do not own Gilmore Girls. I am so thankful for the reviews, I love them. It reasures me and my writing, so please keep them up. Sorry once again for the long wait, I have had a busy schedule at school, so forgive me if the next chapter will be awhile.

Chapter 20: Drunken Mistakes

*Logan's POV*

The party started right on time, and every town member was looking at me. I shifted uncomfortable in my seat, being the new guy in town was hard enough but being the only stranger at your own kids party was even harder. Emma ran up to me with her new laptop.

"Thank you, daddy!" She said giving me a hug and kiss. I smile at her and give her a kiss back.

"Darling, I am happy you enjoy it." I state as she pulls out of the hug. I notice that her eyes twinkles when she smiles. She ran away to play with her friends. When I look at her, I see her moms eyes looking back.

"She reminds me of you." I jump when I hear Rory's voice coming from behind me.

"No I see you." Rory just laugh's and sits down.

"No! Logan you have to see the resemblance." I shake my head no playfully, and she smacks me.

"Ow!"

"You poor baby!" She says rushing over me and hugging me. "Mommy can make it better."

"Ace!" I scream when she says that. I do not see her as a mother, but the way she said it, it was very seductive. "Whats the matter with you?" I ask. I see her kneeling in front of me, and the most unexpected thing happened. She kissed me! I was so shocked that I didn't respond until I felt her ask for entrance. I gladly let her, but I soon was overcome with the smell of alcohol. I pull back with a hiss. "Ace! Your drunk!" I ask and she giggles. She stands up and tries to keep her balance, but she soon fell. I caught her before her head hits the ground. I pick her up marriage style and look up. All eyes were on us, and they didn't look happy. "Does anyone know were her room is?" They all point up the stairs. I nod my head thank you and carry her upstairs. I lay her on the bed, take off her jacket, then put her under the covers. "Why did you get drunk at your own kids party?" I ask but she was already asleep.

"Where is everyone?" I ask when I come into an empty room. Emma and Logan come running up to me and pull me into a hug.

"Daddy they left. One person said that mommy was drunk and that they should leave before futher embarrassment." I nod.

"Do you guys like movie's?"

"Duh dad, we have movie nights every saturday." They said rolling their eyes.

"Do you want to have a movie night with me?" They look at each other and scream.

"Lets watch Princess Bride!" Logan screams, sitting down.

"Logan thats a girly movie."

"It has fighting scenes in it, Emma!" He said in a mocking tone.

"Lets watch the Last Unicorn." Emma screamed.

"Emma! Thats also a girly movie!" I yell with them, making them both laugh. "Now kids how about we watch both?"

"How would we do that?"

"We watch one, then watch the other one."

"Duh dad, but how will we decide what movie goes first?" Emma asks again. What was with all the Duh's, where did my daughter learn her laungage, a surfer dude.

"Well, we can flip a coin." I said pulling out a quarter. "Someone call."

"Heads!" Logan screamed. The quater landed on tails.

"Sorry son, but The Last Unicorn goes first."

"Aw man." He said snapping his fingers, but I could tell he was happy.

"What are you happy about son?"

"You called me son." He said tears rolling down his eyes. Emma was also upset, and I pull both of them into a hug. "We never had a dad."

"Well he is here now and will never leave you guys again. Now lets us watch the movie!"

*2 hours later*

"That was an amazinig movie!" I shoot. My son rolls his eyes, but Emma's smile spreads across her face.

"You've never seen that movie?"

"Never!" I said, tickling her. Her laugh fills the room, and I am once again in heaven.

*Marysol's POV*

"Hey doc, thank you!" I said pulling out of his embrace. I look over at the clock and time freezes. I had missed the twins party! Man! I am a horrible godparent! I start to hit my head when a hand stops me.

"Marysol, I had a great time. Maybe we could do this again." The doctor gave me a charming smile. He was asking me on a date!

"I don't know doc." I said, thinking. It should be the easiest chioce ever, it should be es, but the was something tugging at the back of my mind. Finn! I hate that he comes up in my major decisions, screw him!

"Its fine. You don't have to answer yet, just let me know if you change your mind." I nod and walk out of the hospital. I started to do a mental pro/con list. Finnover shot Christian by a mile. I want Finn, he was my guy, he was the guy. I needed to talk to Finn, figure out where we were going. I walk to the inn, up the stairs, and into Finn's room.

"Oh no!" I said, freezing in the doorway. There was Finn! My gorgeaus Finn, funny Finn, my Finn. He was mine! How dare he do this to me!I close the door as fast as I had opened it. That wasn't my Finn in there,it was a different Finn. The one who would stick his tongue down an other's throat. I ran down the stairs and I trip. All I was thinking, while banging my head against the banaster, was how I hated that girl. The girl I walked in on kissing Finn, and you know what? She was a freaken red head! I finally stop falling down the flight of stairs, and faintly I could her someone screaming, and yelling. I heard footsteps running down the stairs, and I finally feel arms wrap around me, but I wasn't in this world anymore. It didn't register the crying, or the sqeezing of my face.

"Someone call the ambulance!" I felt rain on my face, but it wasn't rain, it was tears. Tears from the guy I loved, from my Finn. "Marysol! Don't leave me!" He said rocking us back and forth. I start to close my eyes, but was shaken, I didn't open my eyes. "No!"


	21. Chapter 21: The Field Of Choices

I do not own Gilmore Girls. I love the reviews but I am not sure who Marysol should get with, you guys can help, if you want. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 21: The Field of Choices

*Marysol's POV*

I was dreaming, I knew that. I was in a field, a beautiful field, with roses, and sunflowers. It was a wonderful day with blue skies and no clouds in site. I ran, jumped, and walked through the leaves, laughing all the way. I was in pure heaven, heading towards the light. The light brought promise, and Finn. I saw him there in the light, waiting for me. Then the door's came, the evil doors that had Finn's name on one and Christain's name on the other. I walked to the door's and put my hand to feel the oak, they felt different from each other. Finn's door, I felt the emotions of love, laughter, and hope. On Christian's door, I felt comfort, courage, and commitment. I liked the feeling of both of them, enjoyed the touch, but each door had it's problem. On the doors a sign came up about their flaws, Christian's door said too safe, doesn't take risks, and does'nt like women who likes adventures who like drama. It didn't like big adventure's but I still like tiny ones, and I loved drama, best T.V. shows ever. Then I looked at Finns door, and there was only one fault listed there, and it read Only like's redheads, not blondes, and not brunettes. This hit a soar spot, and I felt like crying. It reminded me of our fight many years ago, when Logan treated me like dirt and I found out Finn only liked redheads.

A sign appeared above the doors. Choose Marysol, who do you want, it said. What or who did I want, that was the easiest choice I ever made. I walked to Finn's door and stepped in, boy was that a mistake. The scene I walked into was him holding the redhead, and making out with her. I started crying, the scene was replaying itself over and over again.

"Please! Let me out, I changed my mind." I shout and the spinning stops, and I found myself in the field again. I walked to Christains door and opened it up, walking into a scene placed into the future. I was there holding Christain and making outin a baby's room.

"I love you Marysol!" He states. "And I can't wait for this baby." He kissed me again. I gasped when my dream self turned around and I saw a bulging belly. There was tears in my eyes, I could hear her thoughts though. 'I hate when he does that! Why does he have to point out i'm fat!' I screamed It was a beautiful love scene, the problem was that I didn't feel passion. It was like kissing Bobby Fay, who made me feel like I was kissing air. There was no spark between me and Christian, I knew that before I went into that door. I knew it when he asked me on a date. Christian was nice but he was no Finn. Dream Christian walked in with a little tiny box.

"Marysol, will you marry me!"

'I don't want to marry him' dream self thought, but she said something different. "Yes! Christian of course I will marry you!" She jumped into his arms, things started getting pretty hot, and I started getting sick. The scene replayed over and over again, then a voice came over the room.

"Marysol." She directed towards me. "You have a choice to make! You can have Christian and have a loveless marriage or Finn who you have passion for but you doubt yourself because your not a red head, which makes him do stupid stuff. You have a choice!" And the voice was gone.

"I want another choice! Give me another chance!" And the scene disappered and once again I was in the field, but I wasn't the only one there this time. She was wearing a black sundress, and it clashed with the whole picture of the field. Her brown hair was flowing down her back, and she was standing in front of two doors herself, barefoot. One read Selena and the other said life.

"When I step into the Sel door, I find myself in heaven with my best friend, my gaurdian angel, I finally would be with my best friend. When I step through life, I saw you, Rory, Logan, Finn." She shakes her head which makes her hair shake as well. "I see my Inn, Jackie, then I see the guy named Colin who hit me with a car. I feel pain and I remember a guy lifting me up. The pain overwells me and thats all I feel. Thats when my room starts spinning." She lifts her head and I see the tears in her eyes. "They both start really good, but when I am in the Sel door, I miss my other friends, the porblem with the life door is I don't get to see Sel. I can't decide, so I am stuck here." She turns around and I shout her name.

"Jill! Come home, choose life!" She looks at me with her owl eye's, they were filled with wisdom.

"Marysol, Welcome to the Field of Choice's, you have to choose wisely. No choice is easy! If it was you wouldn't be here." She looks back to the doors, and opens Sel's door. A couple of minutes later she steps back into the field. "Not easy at all!" She screams. "I miss Sel, did you know that after she died I tried to kill myself." She lifts up her wrists to show the scars on her left and right wrist.

"You've been here before, have'nt you?" She nods.

"Its even more beautiful than I remember." She opens the door life nd walks in, but a few minutes later she was back again. "I wish I could make up my mind!" She huffed and pulled out some flowers, but they seem to grow back again. She turns towards me and smile's. "Have you made a decision yet?" I nod. "Then go!"

"But... but... its been days since I could talk to you. I don't want to leave you!"

"Is that the only reason you stayed for this long?" I nod and I feel a slap on my head. Jillian had moved closer and hit me. "Then you are a fool."

"Why? I missed my friend! That is a rational descision!"

"No! You have made it hard on yourself, you made it harder for me to decide. Go, Marysol, I love you friend, but I have to make this descision on my own, and you already made your's, go! You fool!" She went a kissed me on the forhead, then calmly walked back to her two doors.

"I love you to friend!" I shout and head to my doors, I take a deep breath and opened the door, stepped in, and awoke.


	22. Chapter 22: Why!

I do not own Gilmore Girls. I love the reviews, and sorry I haven't posted in awhile, don't give up hope though. I will be continuing and finishing my stories.

Chapter 22: Why!

*Rory's POV*

I awoke with a banging, but it wasn't a banging from outside, but from my head. What happened? I hear a knock at the door,and scream come in. Logan walked in with a tray of tacos, water, and a bottle of advil. I laugh, but the memory of what I did flooded into my mind. Did I really get drunk at my kids birthday? Did I really kiss Logan? I cover my mouth when a sqeak came out of my mouth. He came to the bed, and tried to feed me. Did he think I liked him? Do I like him?

You idiot, you don't like him, you love him. He saved you from crashing to the floor, and you hope he took care of the kids. "Kids?" I croaked out.

"Safe. I watched The Last Unicorn and The Princess Bride with them. I enjoyed it." This makes me smile. He bonded with my kids, with our kids. I knew I still loved him but I didn't know if he loved me.

"Thanks."

"Rory, why did you get drunk?" I am close to tears when he asks me that.

"Because of you."

"Do you hate me that much!" He screams at me.

"The opposite." He gives me the weirdest look I have ever seen. We wait in silence as he tries to adjust to this news. He looks up at me and I see the smile on his face. He leans in and I hold my breath, waiting for him to kiss me. That never happens, though, for his phone begin's to ring. He curses and pulls out his phone, answering it.

"What?" He growles into the phone. I chuckle and lift the water to my mouth, and taking three asprin's, eating my tacos. His face fall's into a fit of despair, and I touch his arm. "What did you do!" He yelled at the caller. He was silent for a few minutes, then closed it. "Get dressed, Rory. We're going to the hospital." I hurry up, soon we are out the door, with Emma and Logan, and in the car.

"Did Jillian wake up?"

"I don't know! Finn wouldn't tell me, but he was in tears." He turns onto the main road, and in few minutes, we were in the hospital. We found Finn in mere minutes, and we felt bad. Finn looked like crap, hair tossled, eyes puffy, and tears falling down his cheeks. His clothes were wrinkled, and he had a frown on his face.

"Finn?" I ask, worried about him. He looks down at his hands, like they had a disease.

"Marysol, it's Marysol." The dripping down his face, spilling onto his hands.

"What happened?"

"She ran out of my room, she fell Rory, fell and hit her head." I gasp at this news.

"Finn, why did she run out of your room?" Logan asked in a dark tone. I turn towards him, surprised to see a frown planted on his face. I go to him, and his expression is cold.

"She found me, Logan! Pulled me into a damn kiss! I didn't want it, I love Marysol!" He screams, showing us his face once more, but this time it showed the emotion of anger. "You think I would hurt her on purpose, you jerk!" He yells and lunges at Logan, but he never gets ther, for I stand in the way. He stops mid air and looks at me.

"Who found you, Finn?" I ask in a polite voice. His face falls, and he sits down again.

"Jessica!" I heard Logan gasp when Finn screams that.

"Jessica, the psycho who stalked you because you guys had a one night stand?" Finn nods when Logan asks. "Man! That sucks! And did Marysol catch you guys?" Finn nods. "I hate that girl!"

"Me, too." The boys hug for the first time since the funeral. I turn and see waiting to talk to us, and head over.

"She is up." What a cold answer, what a cold stare he was giving Finn and Logan. I shrug at them and follow the doctor. We find her in the room, watching tv, and we all take a deep breath.

*Marysol's POV*

I woke up with tears in my eye's, I remembered everything. Jill and the choices, we had to make, the fear of what we decided was the wrong decision. The decision I made could cause me great pain, but I would have to have a leap of faith.

"Marysol?" I turn to the sound of Finn's voice, and the tears start up. He runs to me and holds my head. "Why you crying?"

"Why?"

"Why what sweetie?"

"Why did I wake up! Why did I wake up first! Why couldn't she, why wasn't Jillian the first to wake up? Why?" I cry.


	23. Chapter 23: Her Choice

I do not own Gilmore Girls. I am so sorry, my computer will not work, so I have to use another, but that didn't work at first. I have chapters for every story so doesn't be mad at me. I loved the reviews, please write me some more.

Chapter 23: Her Choice

*Finn's POV*

She's up! My beautiful girl woke up, and she as happy to see me! Does that mean she forgives me? I hope it does. I ran out of her room ten minutes later, running to Logan and Rory, crying.

"Logan! She woke up!" Logan and I jump into a hug and we kept jumping like little girls. We pulled away a couple seconds later after we heard Rory coughing, and we realize that what we did was really girly. We coughed and hit our fists together that were manlier.

As I head them to Marysol's room, I noticed that they unusually quiet. I turn towards them and realize they were holding hands, and I knew my surprise was evident on my face.

"When?"

"This morning! You interrupted our first kiss in years!" Logan grumbled and Rory laughed.

"Finn, we are going to try. It's not a sure thing, yet." I nod my head, not believing them. They were destined to be together, they danced around each other all the time, and never paying attention to hat they put us through. Every time they broke up, Logan would be too depressed to go drinking, leaving me sober, and back then I was never sober. I hated being sober, and the light was hurtful to my poor sensitive eyes. I was always sober now, and it wasn't half as bad as it was before. I gave up drinking for my Marysol, the love of my life, and I never regretted it. I know she wasn't there to see my commitment but I had to do something to prepare me for a real relationship. I knew Logan wanted more, so it had to be Rory holding back.

As we got to the room we went all silent again. We stepped into the room and we were instantly cold, it was like a freezer in here. I went to Marysol and woke her up.

"Marysol! Wake up!" And she turned to look at me, then behind me. Her smile appeared on her face, happy to see her friends.

"Marysol!" they screamed at the same time. Jumping on her and her bed, giving hugs and kisses. I stayed back though, letting them have their moment. When they got off the bed, I went over there and kissed her on the lips. She froze immediately, making the worst kiss I ever shared with her. She looked at her friends, and tried to speak.

"Can you guys leave us for a minute?" they nod and they leave the room. I watched them go, wondering what they were leaving me with. "Finn?" I look towards her, and my face instantly fell.

"What?"

"I need to tell you about the field of choices." I nod at her to carry on. "After the accident I went to a field. It was the most beautiful thing I ever saw, and there was two doors waiting for me-"And she continued her story. She talked about the doors of choice, the ones with the doctor's name on it and mine. She talked about seeing Jillian, and the choice of her life, then the walking through the door she choose. The one thing she left out though was what door she chooses.

"Well? Which door?" I asked. I was hoping she would say me that she wanted me, wanted us to happen.

"I went through Christian's door." She was looking away, and I heard a dropping sound. I looked down and realized it was my heart. I was heart broken! I thought that after all we went through we would end up together.

"If that was your choice, then I should go." I walked away, not caring.

*Rory's POV*

I went into the room after Finn left, saying nothing when he walked by, and saw Marysol crying. I ran to her bed, kneeling beside her, holding her hand.

"What did that jackass do now!" I said, rubbing her hair. She just sank lower on her bed and cried more. "I'll kill him! I swear I will!" I shout again. How could he do this to her! He fought for her and he makes her upset! I walk out the door, ready to find him, so I could follow through with my promise.

I walked down the street very fast, and went into the inn. I stop though; it was so hard to go in there without talking to Jill. She would be so happy that Logan and I were going to try and work this out. It seemed like she was the only one who wanted this to happen and she wasn't here to see it happen. I remember the conversation Logan and I had in the hospital.

_*flashback*_

_ We had just gotten to the hospital, and Finn had just left us, and we sat in silence. I turned towards him, and then look straight ahead when he looked back. I felt like a teenager again that was just caught kissing her boyfriend. _

_ "Logan?" I finally found the courage to ask him. "What did it mean?" he turned towards me with a shocked expression._

_ "This morning?" I nod, and he continues. "I love you! I meant it, now did you?"_

_ "Of course Logan! I will always love you!"_

_ "Then we should try." I nod and look towards him, he was right. We should give us a try, for ourselves and our children. I kissed him, I couldn't help myself. He just had those pouty lips, and those melted chocolate eyes, he was just kissable. He kissed me back, and the only reason we pulled away was because Finn came rushing out. We scooted back to our seats and waited for him to catch his breath, and the rest was history._

_*End of Flashback*_

It was a good time, one of my best friends waking up, getting back together with Logan, and then Finn had to go and screw it up. I rushed into the inn, not caring anymore that Jill wasn't there, and run up the stairs. I knock on his door, but no reply came, so I knocked again, but still no answer. By now my anger had subsided and I just shrugged my shoulders, who even cared anymore. He wanted to be alone, so I could hang out with my boyfriend and best friend, life was good again.

As I went to the hospital I was bumped into by someone, Logan! He was sweating, was out of breath, and in his hand was his cell phone. I sat him into a nearby bench and waited for his breath to become even again. When it did I waited for him to explain his behavior, but all he did was drop his head into his hand.

"He left." He said shaking his head. I looked at him like he was crazy.

"Who left, Sweetie?" I pat his back again, comforting him.

"Finn."


	24. Chapter 24: Guardian Angel

I do not own Gilmore Girls. I have finally finished this story in a notebook; **there are only two more chapters after this one**. Love the reviews and keep them coming.

Chapter 24: Guardian Angel

*Marysol's POV*

"What do you mean he's gone?" Rory asked in confusion. Her boyfriend had just told her Finn was gone, not realizing that I had heard everything too. My Finn was gone, left me behind in this world. I would not cry over him, friends would come and go. _But Finn was no friend. You love that bastard._ My mind thought. Was she right, dah! Of course she was right she was me!

This is just confusing, so messed up, it can't be repaired, and it was unfixable. The news was unbearable and my body couldn't handle it no more, and it broke down and made me cry. Why did I tell him about my choice? Why! The voices soon dissipated and I was left alone to wallow in my own tears.

I have no clue how long I was crying, no clue how long I just sat there looking into space, but before I knew it I had fallen asleep and found myself in a familiar place. There were no doors though, no doors making me choose, but there was Jillian.

"Oh for Pete's sake!" I yell, throwing my hands up in the air as Jillian turned to look at me. I had no time to deal with this, I had to go home!

"Go home to what? You pushed the only person who could stand you away." Jillian said frustrated.

"I have people that care about me, you for instance."

"You have people who love you, but he wanted to stand you, be with you. He could handle every single flaw you have, but you pushed him away." She said very calmly. "That's why you are here."

"You! You sent me here, why?"

"I had to save you from the worst mistake in your life." She said sitting on the grass, gesturing to sit down. I did as she commanded; she was like the leader in the group. "That's right! I have been gone for a little time, and everyone's life and happiness are swirling down the toilets." She huffed. "How did you ruin my whole life's work in mere days?" I just nodded my head, laughing silently.

We ended up laughing together. It was one of the regular fights with her and Rory, who the leader was. It was Rory of course but Jill was the only one who fixed the problems we created for ourselves, and we did that a lot. She was always there and it bothered me that she wasn't there now.

"I screwed up." I said dragging my knees to my chest, and Jillian laughed.

"Big time." We both laughed at this. "But you can still fix this mess Marysol. Why in God's name." I could hear her mutter sorry Lord under her breath. There was Jillian's religion finding its place. "Did you tell him you choose the doctor? I saw which door you picked, and it wasn't the doctor. Who is he?"

"How? He left, probably to his home." I silently wished I knew where he lived. Jillian just smiled at me and laughed. I didn't answer her question for some unknown force told me not to.

"He's at the airport. He has been hoping that you would come and stop him, but his faith is faltering and he will be boarding a plane at three. Better hurry my friend, he wont wait long." And she disappeared before I could ask if she made her choice. The room swirled back into m view, and I realized that it was all a dream. Finn wasn't at the airport waiting for me! He was gone and was never coming back. I heard the word _try_ pass through my mind, should I? Try?

It was my last glimmer of hope, my last road to the happiness that was promised. I rushed out of the hospital bed, getting dressed, and walking out the front door. I looked at my watch to find that it was five minutes to 3. I started to fun as fast as I could, at breakneck speed, and reached the hangar doors with a minute to spare. I looked around with a smile on my face, but it quickly was replaced by a frown. He was nowhere in sight, it was just a dream, just a dream, my imagination was running wild. It was straying from the pack of normality.

"Looking for me?" I jump from the voice that came from behind me. I turn around and see the happiest sight ever, it was Finn! He didn't look to hot now, he had a five o'clock shadow, and his hair was unbrushed.

"What a wonderful sight!" I said hugging him. "I am so glad you didn't leave yet." I looked at him and kissed him on the mouth. It was long and pleasurable and I never wanted to let go of him. "I didn't choose the doctor door, it was yours, and it would always be yours." Finn just smiled.

"How did you know? How did you know I would be waiting?" he asked.

"Let's just say a little birdie told me." We smiled and leaned in to kiss me.

"I guess we have to thank Jillian when she gets up." He said laughing. I just stood there in plain shock.

"How?"

"She told me to wait."

"When?"

"In a dream."

*Finn's POV*

*Flashback*

_I packed my stuff relatively fast and was out the door even faster. I called the plane to come and pick me up, and sat in the airport waiting for it to come. Sleep was just to overwhelming and I soon found myself in a beautiful field. Marysol must have described the scenery so vividly that I was having dreams about it. I walked around having a jolly good time, until I came to a stop. There in front of me was Jillian standing in front of two doors. The doors of life and death. I walk up to her hoping to get a scare._

_ "You cannot scare me. I am in the worst case scenario and am already scared. You cannot scare an already scared person." She said, her back still facing me. _

_ "Why haven't you decided yet?"_

_ "I have, but I am afraid of what my choice will bring."_

_ "Well do it! I hate being the only one not mad at Colin; if you awake it will be gone." It never registered in my mind that she might pick the death door._

_ "You are not the only one." She sighed. "I am not mad at Colin." She turned towards me, and she had tears in her eyes. "I do not wish to see him dead, I hate that he picked the death door. I tried to explain, explain that you guys weren't mad." Her tears flowed down freely. I realized that Jillian was not the kind of person to hold a grudge. "But that was not the reason I am here." _

_ "Why am I here?"_

_ "Stay. For a little while at least, don't give up hope on Marysol. If she doesn't come to you then I will give her a push."_

_ "Alright."_

_ *End of flashback*_

"I found myself in the Airport the next morning, missing my flight. I decided to keep what Jillian said, and prayed you would show. We have to thank our Guardian Angel, she helped us find ourselves." We both nod. "Let us go now, even if she is asleep." He pulls me into a hug and we head off to the hospital, as we get there we could hear the alarm going off.

"Code Blue! Cold Blue!" this sent me reeling back to the night when Colin had died. I knew exactly who was dying, it couldn't be her. She helped us through our relationships. In Rory and Logan's, she fixed Marysol's and mine, all when she was sleeping. We couldn't loose a member of our group.

We head to the room and see the doctors starting up the AED, administering shocks, but they weren't helping. Jillian was dying and none of us could help her! We couldn't save her, couldn't help her like she helped us. She never found romance, she was so young to die, and she couldn't die. Not when everything as fixed!

"Jillian!" I scream, falling to the ground crying, she couldn't leave us.


	25. Chapter 25: Always Right

I do not own Gilmore Girls. Are you guys mad at me? If you are read this chapter, you will love me! I loved the review I got. There is only one more chapter after this.

Chapter 25: Always right

*Doctor Christian Pierre POV*

"Doctor you need to pronounce it, she dead." A random nurse said.

"Jill, don't die on me! Come on." I practiced CPR on her, but she was dying. The line was dead, had been for a minute. "Come on, Come on, please!" the tears were rolling down my cheeks. "Please Jillybeth." I knew I was begging, I was desperate I couldn't let her die! I kept pumping my arms up and down.

"Doctor!" I let go and I realize I am shaking, she couldn't die. Not my Jillybeth, not her! "You need to pronounce her dead."

"Jillian Campbell, time: 17:03, dead." And I walk out the room. I open my wallet and see an old picture. It had three people, two girls and one guy, and they were very happy. The girl with the black hair, her brown eyes was sitting crissed crossed apple sauce and was reading a book. Her shirt had a video character that for the life of me I couldn't remember. Behind her, in the background, was a guy giving a girl a piggy back ride. The guy had his black eyes, and shoulder length black hair blowing in the wind. He had the biggest smile a person in love could have, and it was because of the girl on his back. Her long wavy hair blowing in the wind, her blue hazel speckled eyes are glistening from delight. He could still hear her laughter that made the smile in the picture. I loved the picture that was on her black shirt, it was a smiley face with fangs and blood dripping from them. He had been in love with her since he met her. She was fifteen and was having trouble with her family, and she was wearing a red shirt and baggy black pants. Her brown hair that had highlights and in the right light red ones was in a braid. She was breathtaking. We became friends after I introduced myself to her and her best friend Sel (the black hair girl reading a book). Her name was Jillian, doesn't that just role of the tongue perfectly.

We were really close until we all turned sixteen, then we parted ways. It was my entire fault that we parted our ways. I ditched them! I had become popular in high school because I lost the horrible acne and outgrew my hair. The picture was taken before Jillian's and mine big blow out. In fact it was taken a day before. I had missed them and called for a day at the park, we had fun, and it felt like the old days. Then the next day she called to go to a movie, and my other friends were there, and they told her to come on over.

She came over dressed like her normal self, wearing black and having her hair in a braid. The only thing different was that she was in a black sundress, she was beautiful. The guys though thought differently, and attacked her viscously. I wanted to be in their group so I laughed at the joke they told each other about her. We made fun off her until she ran away in tears, breaking the friendship that had already been on thin ice.

I tried to call her the next day, but she kept spouting that I had disrespected her and betrayed her loyalty. After a week I stopped calling and started crying, I lost her. Sel called me and started yelling at me, calling me stupid and idiotic. I saw them everyday at school and it never let my wound heal so I left when I turned seventeen to a different school. I came back to Larkhaven though, as you can tell, and became a doctor, my first day back was the day of the accident. I went to her inn and asked her assistant where she was, and she told me in her hiding place. The assistant didn't know where that was but I did. That's why Marysol found me so quickly; I was heading towards the cliff. I recognized her instantly and tried to keep it together. I asked out Marysol to distract me from the pain, it just didn't work. I was the foreign guy that went away, and I hate myself. She was gone forever no, I could never say sorry, and make it right.

"Doctor! Come here, quickly!" a nurse yelled at me, and I rushed into Jill's room, to find a big surprise.

"Jillian Campbell, time: 17:04, alive and well." I pronounced heading to her bed. "Jillybeth!" I kiss her hand, she looked at me with her dazed eyes, and I never knew how much I missed that color blue with hazel until I saw them there.

"Chrissy?" I nod. "You're the doctor Marysol almost dated, and married? Boy have you changed." her question made me confused, Marysol and I haven't even gone on a date, not that I would now.

"Jillybeth I am so sorry! I should never have done that back then, and I regretted it my whole life." Jillian just nodded.

"I forgive you, Chrissy; I hope we can be friends." Friends! I don't want to be friends! I want to date you and get married to you; I want you to carry my children, but I didn't say this out loud.

"Yah friends." I walk out of the room. How can I be friends with her! She was the only person I loved in my entire life. I see Marysol and Finn waiting for me in my office and I go to them. Marysol was crying into Finn's shoulder, I guess the nurse gave her the bad news, but not the good ones.

"How? Why?" Marysol was babbling, not paying attention to me.

"I am sorry."

"Its ok doc, it was her decision." Marysol said, even Finn was crying now, and was trying to be strong for his girlfriend.

"No, I am sorry there was a misunderstanding." And Marysol was out of there like a leopard running. Finn just stood there frozen.

"They said she died how the hell you misunderstand that?" he yelled at me, boy was he furious.

"She was dead."

"Then why did you lie to my girlfriend?" he stepped towards me ready for a fight.

"Was dead, Finn. Not now though. She was died at 5 and came back at 5:02. She was dead for two minutes." I say as I walk him to Jillian's room.

*Marysol's POV*

"Jillian!" I run to her, hugging her with bone crushing strength. She was here and was alive! And then I slapped her. "How could you scare me like that? I thought you were dead."

"Marysol I was dead." I tried to tell her she wasn't dead but she stopped me. "For something to live something has to die. You can't come back from the fields or from the brink of death without dying first. I was only gone for 2 minutes and I came back."

"Oh, that didn't happen to me."

"You weren't on the brink of death, life was your only option." That made sense.

"Jill, Logan said you were supposed to stay on the cliff, why did you come down?"

"Marysol, I felt some greater force tell me I needed to come down there, there is always a reason for events. I believe that if I hadn't gone down, you would always doubt yourself and always think Finn would cheat on you. If I hadn't gone down Rory and Logan would never have gone to a funeral, the one that reconnected him with his family. If I hadn't gone down you would not have met Chrissy or Doctor Christian Pierre, and realized you wouldn't be happy with any other guy then Finn." She said, letting out of a breath.

"That makes sense?"

"To me it does. It was one little change that set our course for us. If I had gone down a second later of earlier I wouldn't have gotten hit, and you would be with that kidnapper, Colin, and I would never see you again. Everything would end in depression and sadness."

"That's so true." I said and gave her hug. "It's so glad to have you back, Jill." I turn to the door and see Doctor Christian Pierre giving Jillian the look. Maybe those two would get together. "Jill, this is the guy who saved your life and everything else, Dr. Pierre this is-"

"Jillybeth."

"Chrissy, you know I hate that name." They started to bicker back and forth and they seemed to enjoy it.

"Do you guys know each other?"

"We used to be friends, but he did something, and I never forgave him or see him after that."

"Until now." He gave her a cheeky grin and I laughed, he was definably in love. "WE are friends." And a frown formed on his face. Friends? He clearly didn't want that, must be Jill. I could do nothing because Jill was a stubborn fool; I hope she would come to realization before they both got hurt.

I left them alone to talk, and catch up. I feel a strong pair of arms around me, and I turn to look at Finn. I kiss him on the lips, and when we pull up for air I see Rory and Logan coming. They walked into Jill's room and had a couple of minutes with her.

They come out and tell us to come in there, and I pull Finn in with us. Christian was sitting on the bed holding Jill's hand, and Rory and Logan were at the foot of her bed. I drag Finn to the side of the bed and we talked.

"Everything's perfect now."

"No nothing can be perfect."

"Thanks, pessimistic pants." Christian told her, earning a smack on the arm.

"Hey! So not true, it's not perfect Marysol, but its pretty darn close." And Jillian is always right.


	26. Chapter 26: Leaving you in suspence

I do not own Gilmore Girls. Thanks for the reviews I got, and I can't believe this is the last chapter. I have dedicated this whole story to my best friend in the whole wide world, Marysol Valazquez. I named the character after her, she is just like Marysol in this story in real life. My family also made it into this story, and so did I. I want to thank the reviewers and readers for staying with this story. I hate that this is ending, and I want you to tell me if you want a sequel. There is some stuff that was never resolved and I would love the chance to resolve them, but it is up to you guys.

Chapter 26: Leaving you in suspense

*A Year Later*

*Rory's POV*

The walls were an off pasty white, but that had to change. I readied my paint brush and started to paint it a chocolate brown.

"Hey Hun!" My dear husband of three months called to me, I turn to see him and my babies yanking on his arm. I smile and pick up Emma, giving her a kiss. Logan came up really close to me, and touched my stomach. "Hey little Jeremiah." he said kissing my stomach, and I giggled.

"Logan! we don't know what the sex is yet."

"Well we could name a girl Jeremiah." and I slap him on the shoulder, he was such a tease. I hear a knock on the door and it opens it up to reveal Marysol holding Finn's hand, they had been together since the day at the airport. Jillian there with her just friend Christian. I thought those two were idiots, I know Christian is totally in love with her, but I did not know about Jill. I just thought he would be good for her, and everyone saw their flirting.

"Hey Ror, we came to see if you needed help?" Jill said. She looked better then she did a year ago. Her face was untouche'd but she didn't come out with no scars, there were visible scars on her arms and legs. It took forever for her legs to work properly, and her to move her arm. Christian had been there for her every step of the way, making sure he was there when she fell, when she needed him. It was quite sickening, and I wish they would just get together.

"Oh Jill thank goodness!" Logan screamed, throwing his arms around her. "Its been horrible." Jillian giggled and hugged him back. The relationship between those two was weird. They acted like brother and sister, they were really close.

"You didn't help me at all!" I went to hug Jill. After the hug Jill swatted Logan on the chest, giving him the glare,

"You didn't help your pregnant wife?" she screeched. I was only a couple of weeks, we were just going to get a check up today. "Oh no you guys have an apointment." She ushered us out the door. "We will finish painting the bab's room!" and she closed it. I looked at Logan like they were crazy, and he just took my hand and together we walked.

*Jillian's POV*

"You think she will like the surprise?" I asked Christian. his wild hair blowing from the fan, and his one in a million smile just made him look even sexier. _Jillian! No, bad girl, he is just your friend. Keep those thoughts to yourself, you can't like him! _

"Jillybeth, you worry too much." He draped his arm around my shoulders, making me shudder. "Rory will love it!" The surprise was that we finished the nursery, painted it african themed, and bought the furniture. It was the baby's gift from Chrissy and I, even though it was given early. It was so cute! The animals, all baby versions of course, and the safari was perfectly painted. Chrissy was an artist on the side, he was perfect.

*Christian's POV*

I am such a wimp! a whole year I have been in the friend zone and I haven't tried to get out of it. A whole year and I did nothing. The way she smiled when we finished the room, even though she harldy helped with the painting. The only thing she contributed to was a green hand print in the middle of the blue lagoon. it was cute and I decided to keep it, and made it into a turtle.

Jill looked amazing, her hair messy in the braid she wore , hair sticking up from the humidity. Her eyes were filled with laughter, and the paint on her cute nose was just to much to handle, her overalls had paint all over them too.

We got closer over the year, starting off where we left off. I once asked her were Sel went, I didn't know she was gone, gone to the other side. I made Jillybeth cry and I never wanted to do that to her again, and I noticed the suicide scars on her wrists. it killed me that she had to go through Sel's death by herself, no one around to make sure she was ok.

I was worried that she changed too much for me too love her, but she was exactly the same, making my heart swell up with love. I never told her, so here I am in the friend zone permently parked there.

"Jillybeth I need to tell you something."

*Marysol's POV*

"Finn! Stop it!" I giggled as he kissed my neck. We had been happy in love for the past year. Everyone that knew me knew I was happy with my life, and everyone who knew Finn told him that I was not a red head. Like Finn didn't know that already, gosh he knew some stupid people. I never saw that red headed bitch named Jessica again, and I was happy too.

"Sorry, but your just so darn kissable." He tickled me. life was great, and nothing can ruin my happiness.

*Finn's POV*

I was ready, ready to commit to my girl. I stop kissing her neck, and the tickling, and went down on my knees.

"Marysol, I have loved you since the first day at the hospital, when you had those big clown glasses. I have made the most of this year, loving you all the way, and I hope you feel the same. Marysol will you marry me?"

*Logans POV*

"You ready girl?" I sqeeze my wifes hand. I remember the day she told me we were expecting again. It was a couple of weeks ago, I had just finished moving into Larkhaven ...

*Flashback*

_"Rory I'm home." I yelled in my best Ricky accent. I shut the door and my kids run out to meet me. I hug them and kiss them until they are good and embarassed, then set them free. "Rory, darling, where are you?" I walk into the living room and see her sitting on the couch. "Hey hun bun, I yelled your name but you didn't answer."_

_Rory's face was very grave and I started to worry. "Hun you need to tell me what happened."_

_"Did you want more kids?"_

_"Rory, hun, I want to have a million kids with you. Why?" _

_"I'm pregnant." she laughed. it sounded like she wasn't happy, but I definetly was. A baby! I would actually get to see it born and grow up, I couldn't wait. I lift her up and twirl her in a circle, making her giggle. "I guess that means your happy?" and I kiss her._

_"Does that answer your question?" Rory nodded and we kissed again._

_*End Of Flashback*_

"Yah I'm ready." and the doctor squirted the gel on her stomach, and suddenly heartbeats filled the room. Wait, what? Heartbeats?

"Congrats Mr. and Mrs. Huntzberger, your having triplets."

"Hey Ror, don't worry, we can name them all Jeremiah." I joke.


End file.
